Tendencias autodestructivas
by RichardGeros
Summary: Serie de humor sobre tendencias suicidas. Mcgonagall le ha encargado el trabajo de prevención a un fantasma un poco radical y con ideas propias. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso legal: Lo de siempre. Los personajes de la saga pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling y a los legítimos poseedores de los derechos económicos. **

En esta vida lo que más importa es la muerte, y tampoco es que sea para tanto. (Proverbio finlandés)

Con la muerte se puede jugar, pero con la vida no. ¡Viva! (Arto Paasilinna)

Escribo esta historia bajo la influencia del libro "Delicioso suicidio en grupo" del autor finlandés referido. Recomiendo vivamente la lectura de este libro como beneficiosa para la salud mental.

Esta pequeña historia sigue (a una altura muy inferior) al citado libro solo en su etapa inicial.

Como siempre, me gusta salir en mis historias.

Pasen y vean.

1.- La petición del Ministro.

Estimada directora.

Los informes del Hospital de Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas de San Mungo acreditan que se han incrementado de forma exponencial los casos de depresión e intentos de suicidio entre la comunidad màgica. .

La mayor parte de las desapariciones de brujas y magos que se han producido durante este último año deben entenderse como suicidios. Los estudios sobre el suicidio en la comunidad muggle demuestran que en las sociedades en su mayor grado de desarrollo, una parte importante de las personas tienen graves problemas de soledad e incomprensión con un mundo que evoluciona a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Paradójicamente, para aumentar la preocupación de los responsables de este Ministerio, la derrota del Señor Oscuro parece haber agravado esta tendencia. Algunos pacientes han llegado a formular la expresión "Contra Voldemort vivíamos mejor" como manifestación de un estado de ánimo depresivo que sólo la tensión de la lucha conseguía mantener.

En estas condiciones y con la finalidad de evitar estas tendencias autodestructivas de la sociedad mágica solicitamos su presencia en la prevenir el suicidio solicitamos su colaboración en la organización de un sistema preventivo de este grave problema.

Somos conscientes de las dificultades que va a suponer esta organización pero sin pretender presionarla tenemos conocimiento de que es usted una de las personas más entendidas en las Islas Británicas sobre la citada materia, como así lo atestiguan sus cuatro intentos de suicidio coincidentes con los años 1946, 1952, 1967 y el último en 1972. Todos estos intentos se solucionaron por la rápida intervención de nuestro añorado Albus Dumbledore.

Nuestro plan sería anunciar en "El Profeta" que existe un grupo de personas que comprenden perfectamente esa situación. Todos los magos y brujas de la comunidad que tengan tendencias suicidas podrían escribir a un llamémosle consultor que hiciera lo posible para que esas personas desistieran de sus esfuerzos o por lo menos, el derecho a despedirse de la vida se ejerciera con elegancia.

Contamos con su ayuda en esa tarea preventiva. Necesitamos disponer de un panel de consultores que pueda responder a la desesperación de esas prontitud y eficacia.

El Ministro de Magia.

* * *

2.- La respuesta de la directora.

Cualquier cosa menos estimado Ministro:

Su chantajeante escrito resulta especialmente doloroso para mí puesto que habiendo sido alumno mío sabe perfectament que es en estas fechas cuando me encuentro peor de ánimos y sin duda también habrá averiguado que también ha sido es esta época del año cuando he intentado quitarme la vida.

Con todo, coincido con usted en que la tendencia autodestructiva es algo a lo que tiene que intentar ponerse remedio y aliviar algo los problemas de esas personas de forma que sean reconfortadas y desistan de su objetivo o al menos, puedan ejercer ese derecho de forma indolora y digna.

A pesar de usted, mi responsabilidad me exige colaborar en ese intento, aunque le advierto que será bajo mi responsabilidad y mis reglas.

Sobre su fórmula, algo pintoresca pero que puede ser eficaz, puesto que el colectivo mágico escribe muchísimo más que los muggles estoy trabajando en la redacción del anuncio a publicar y que próximamente será remitido a "El Profeta". No necesito su autorización del texto.

Sobre el panel de consultores para responder a las llamadas de los desesperados, creo que quienes conocen mejor la muerte son áquellos que ya han pasado por ella. Digámoslo claro, los fantasmas. Tenemos algunos en Hogwarts y en otros lugares a los que he contactado y que estarían dispuestos a esa labor.

Como director del panel he escogido a un fantasma poco conocido, pero muy importante para mí. Digamos que era un mago que estaba alejado de nuestro mundo, alguien con una misión que cumplió hasta el final, alguien que no creía en la vida después de la muerte, alguien que vivió la mayor parte de su vida bajo una tensión máxima, alguien que ganó una guerra sin estar en ningún campo de batalla. Se trata del fantasma de Richard Sorge.

Minerva MacGonagall.

P.D. Mis intentos de suicidio no han sido sólo esos.

* * *

3.- El texto del anuncio.

Si crees que la vida ya no merece ser vivida.

Si estás solo con tus problemas y éstos no parecen tener solución y es mejor desaparecer

Si te planteas tu existencia como un callejón sin salida

Si crees que sólo tu propia muerte podrá consolarte.

TE COMPRENDEMOS

Manda una lechuza con tus vivencias a Richard con la indicación "Intentemoslo juntos" y veremos que se puede hacer. En el peor de los casos, nos iremos también juntos.

Organización libre de suicidas anónimos.

* * *

4.- El primer cliente y la respuesta.

_Estimado Sr. Richard:_

_La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo, inteligente, atractivo y con buena posición esté escribiendo que he pensado varias veces en suicidarme?_

_Todo empezó cuando descubrí que mi familia era algo "especial". Y que difícilmente podría ser feliz como parecían serlo los demás, incluidos los de mi propia casa. Mi padre era un mortífago leal al Lord Oscuro y yo tuve que seguirle. Cuando cayó Voldemort, aunque nadie parecía reprocharme nada, hay pasado cosas y cosas. Digamos que muy poca gente acepta mi compañía._

_De remate, ha sido muy frustrante para mí que ese Potter ha ido medrando sin que haya podido superarle. Ni a él ni a su amigo el comadrejo ni a la sabelotodo._

_Y por lo que se refiere a mi vida personal, no he sido capaz de mantener una relación estable con nadie. He llegado a dudar de mis orientaciones sexuales. Siento además una morbosa complacencia en las mujeres casadas o comprometidas. No sé porque las atraigo más ni sé porque son más sensibles a desplegar sobre mí sus instintos maternales para "redimirme" o descubrir mi supuesto "lado bueno", como si fueran fotógrafas de no se qué._

_No veo otra solución que acabar con mi vida, aunque confieso que nunca he sido demasiado valiente. Lo intenté poco después del fin de la guerra tomando una poción, pero fracasé y no fui capaz de tragarme aquello._

_Saludos,_

_Serpiente de ojos grises._

* * *

Estimado Sr. Malfoy.

Después del análisis de los problemas que expone en su escrito, este panel ha llegado a la conclusión de que la carencia más importante que padece es la de la risa. Ha reído usted poco y mal estos últimos años.

Comprobamos que una de las causas de su profunda melancolía, como fue durante unos años su obsesión por la pureza de sangre, parece haber remitido, por lo tanto nos permitimos recomendarle lo siguiente:

"Sortilegios Weasley" ha sido la empresa dedicada a artículos de broma que mejor se ha situado en el mercado después del fin de la guerra, por lo decir que ha sido la única que ha sobrevivido. Como usted conoce, la firma sufrió la pérdida de uno de sus socios mientras el socio capitalista parece que tiene otros problemas.

Creo que su incorporación a la firma como socio inversor cumpliría un triple objetivo:

Superar a su rival en algún campo. Reír mas y hacer reír a la gente, algo que siempre le ha gustado y para lo que creemos que, debidamente orientado, tiene cualidades. Y finalmente conseguir que la comunidad mágica le acepte mucho mejor.

Por lo que se refiere a su vida personal, si duda de sus orientaciones sexuales, tanto mejor. ¿Para qué conformarse con un solo sexo si le gustan los dos? Respecto a sus problemas con las mujeres casadas, el que firma se ha pasado bastante tiempo huyendo de los maridos celosos. Si éstos dedicasen mas tiempo a atender a sus esposas y menos a perseguir a unos supuestos rivales, dejarían de tener motivos para ser celosos. Dé a las mujeres lo que necesitan, más autoestima, más comprensión, un poco de aventura y un poco de sexo. Cuando regresen con sus maridos, se lo agradecerán tanto ellas como ellos.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge.

**¿Por qué Draco ha sido el primero? Cualquiera que haya leido mis otras historias, sabrá que es un personaje que detesto. Aunque creo que aquí no le trato demasiado mal.**

* * *

5.- Todo un superviviente con tendencias suicidas. 

_Estimado Sr. Richard:_

_Mi problema es femenino, singular, pequeño y pelirrojo._

_No me veo capaz de superarlo y lo mejor es que me despida de mi existencia. Ojalá Voldemort lo hubiera hecho. Si no tuviera tantos compromisos ya lo habría hecho._

_Sólo he intentado una vez el suicidio, cuando ataqué al Lord Oscuro sin varita._

_Cicatriz_

* * *

Estimado Sr. Potter.

Después de analizar el problema que plantea su escrito hemos llegado a la conclusión de que padece usted un grave problema de incomunicación. Raramente observa y casi nunca escucha en lo que se refiere a cuestiones amorosas.

Tenemos que informarle sólo hemos podido encontrar una única persona de la comunidad mágica que ignora que está usted desesperadamente enamorado de cierta señorita pelirroja. Es una tal Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Y lo que es peor, todos nuestros informantes señalan que según todos los indicios, es usted el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que cierta señorita pelirroja está totalmente enamorada de un estúpido de pelo azabache y ojos verdes (se lo transmitimos textualmente).

Para superar este problema le aconsejamos como método más sencillo la llamada receta paleolítica, compuesta por 12 fases que deben ejecutarse obligatoriamente en ese orden. De hecho, una parte importante de los problemas de las parejas modernas se producen por haber intentado introducir variaciones sobre este orden natural, que ha demostrado su validez durante casi dos millones de años, tras cuatro millones de años de observación del comportamiento de los animales, especialmente de los mamíferos superiores.

Nos permitimos recordar las 12 fases en su formulación más moderna.

1.- Tomar dos copas, o mejor tres, de vino de calidad. Mejor con denominación de origen.

2.- Presentarse en la casa de la chica. Se aconseja como mejor hora la caída de la noche.

3.- Subir a su habitación. Todas las excusas son buenas. También sirve el no tener excusa.

4.- Mirarla con adoración y besarla fuerte. Si dice algo, besarla todavía mas fuerte. Acariciarla.

5.- Levantarla en brazos (arrastrarla de los pelos no está de moda dede hace cuatro mil años) y sacarla inmediatamente de la casa. Repito, sáquela inmediatamente de la casa. Lo que van a hacer requiere alejar a todos los testigos sensibleros.

6.- No escuchar a nadie durante las fases anteriores.

7.- Si alguien se opone, mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Entenderá y se apartará inmediatamente. Si no se aparta, tapar los ojos de la chica y sacudir a todo el que se ponga por delante, pero ni demasiado fuerte ni insistir demasiado. (Piense en que pueden quedar mal en las fotos de la boda)

8.- Transportarla directamente a un refugio preparado al efecto, en un lugar cerca del agua y con alimentos suficientes y de la mejor calidad. (Mejor sin teléfono y sin Internet).

9.- Hacer el amor con ella por lo menos dos veces por la noche y otra por el día, además de todas las demás que ella se lo pida. Insistimos que se trata de cifras mínimas.

10.- Cumplir todos los deseos de ella durante todo ese tiempo y los años sucesivos, aunque le parezcan inauditos.

11.- Cuando la familia de ella se presente con cara ofendida, tratarles amablemente.

12.- Si las fases anteriores se han desarrollado correctamente, ya se encargara ella de echarlos, fijar la fecha de la boda y todo lo demás. Dejarse llevar en esos temas. Saben mucho mas que nosotros.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso legal: Ellos pueden y nosotros no porque son los legales poseedores de los derechos de autoria y explotación económica de los personajes y lo demás.**

* * *

Resulta que Arno Paasilinna no tenía razón y la muerte tampoco es cosa de broma. Sobre todo después de que unos hijos de las cuatro letras hayan matado a un compañero por el único placer de demostrar que siguen siendo tan hijos de las cuatro letras como ayer y el año pasado y el otro.

A Isaías Carrasco le disgustaría que nos quedaramos en casa llorando y lamiendonos las heridas. El rojo de nuestras banderas no es sólo el de la sangre de los compañeros que no están, también el de los niños que van a nacer mañana y por los que debemos seguir esforzándonos. Vamos a salir a hacerlo mejor que nunca. También seguiremos escribiendo.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard de negro.

* * *

**Un ministro curioso **

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

Al haber sido designado director del panel encargado de atender las peticiones de los candidatos al suicidio le ordeno que me informe de la situación de la Sra. Minerva McGonagall y las causas de sus intentos de suicidio así como las medidas que piensa adoptar.

El Ministro

* * *

**La curiosidad mató al gato. **

Al que fue dos veces a Hogwarts:

Léalo con atención, porque sólo se lo escribiré una vez.

Sé quien es, aunque haya cambiado de nombre y de aspecto. Y aunque ella haya olvidado YO NO LO HE HECHO.

Sus ordenes significan para mí infinitamente menos que las de Stalin cuando me ordenó suspender mi actividad. Y ya conoce por los libros de Historia el caso que le hice.

Richard Sorge

P.D. Algunos fantasmas japoneses que pueden alegrar sus noches todavía me deben favores.

* * *

**El agradecido dragón **

Sr. Richard:

No sé como agradecerle el consejo que me dió... Soy feliz, por fin. Tenía razón al recomendarme que invirtiera en "Sortilegios Weasley". Realmente era necesario para la expansión. George resultó ser un buen tipo. Ahora la gente me saluda por la calle y los niños me llaman "tío Draco". Gracias a su consejo superé a ese cararajada, perdone, pero a veces vuelven mis antiguos tics. Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas imagine que acabaría llevándome bien con Harry Potter.

Estuvo encantado en venderme su parte porque decía que tenía un asunto pendiente que le había encargado un tal Richard. Poco tiempo después supe de lo suyo... vaya puntazo, por fin se decidió con la Weasley, y de qué forma el muy ... Ahora incluso trabajamos juntos en nuevos artículos de broma.

Y en lo amoroso, aparte de mi extraña relación con George... es que las mamás de los niños que vienen a la tienda y algunas jovencitas están como quieren. No he tenido un momento de descanso... Incluso Hermione, que no acaba de decidirse, me da bola.

Sr. Sorge, le debo muchísimo. Lo único que siento es que no pueda abrazarle como se merece. Pero estoy a su servicio. Si desea algo de nuestra tienda para gastar alguna broma, no dude en pedirlo. Por cierto que George y yo estamos pensando en cambiarle el nombre por BMW Boutique Malfoy Weasley.

Un saludo y recuerde, siempre a su servicio.

Dragón agradecido.

* * *

Zafiro Potter: Me lees con demasiada benevolencia. El remedio, aunque antiguo, sigue siendo válido. Ojalá pudiera patentarlo. Por cierto... no dije cuando iba a celebrarse la boda, ni mucho menos que fuera pronto... sencillamente que ELLAS se encargan de eso... aunque no siempre se salgan con la suya. ¿O si? Estoy pensando en algunos personajes para esta historia... Estoy pensando en Luna ¿con quien quieres que siga?

Richard de negro.

P.D. Los capítulos cortos tampoco están mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso legal: Seguimos aceptando que los derechos sobre los personajes son de la autora y de quienes los han comprado. **

* * *

**Alumbrando la Luna.**

Querido Richard:

No puedo mas, todos se burlan de mí y me hacen continuas travesuras cada vez peores. Los que se dicen mis amigos me han abandonado. Incluso Harry ha desaparecido. No tengo ganas de vivir.

Moon's light.

P.D. Harry me pidió un mechón de pelo. ¿Qué raro, verdad?

* * *

Querida Srta Luna Lovegood:

Mis consejos son radicales y quizá le cueste aceptarlos. Pero han sido efectivos siempre. Aunque por fuera no parecía pasarle nada, por dentro todos ese maltrato iba sumando y sumando hasta que no ha podido más. Mi consejo es que saque fuera de sí toda esa negatividad y la descargue en un único ataque con todo el salvajismo y la ferocidad que pueda. Sin odio pero sin piedad. En el Magreb le llaman el kaffard, en Suiza el foëhn y en Andalucía la picáa pero todo es lo mismo.

Hagrid conserva un terreno de abedules en el bosque. Pídale o recoja doce ramas jóvenes. Son finas y flexibles. En la biblioteca hay un libro en el que los fantasmas escribimos (oh, sorpresa) Se llama "Secretos y misterios cerca de tí". Saque el libro de la biblioteca. Dentro de tres días van a juntarse los fenómenos, como calor, viento fuerte y seco y luna llena... que coinciden con la picáa, el kaffard o el foëhn... y hay que aprovecharlo.

A las 21,21 horas debe estar en la sala común de Ravenclaw leyendo ese libro. Dará un fuerte grito y dejará caer el libro, que quedará abierto por la página del hechizo "Kaffoepicus". Subirá a su habitación y se maquillará según la foto que le adjuntamos (con ojeras negras y pelo erizado) Saldrá de la habitación chillando con las varas de abedul y empezará a sacudir con las varas a todos los que se encuentre que se hayan burlado siquiera un poquito de usted, pero sin mirar a nadie en especial y diciendo "kaffoepicus" sin cesar... INSISTO, destroce todo lo que encuentre a tu paso... libros, ropas, botellas, vasos, vajilla, rompa muebles, derribe estanterías... Cuando haya terminado con Ravenclaw, pase a la sala de los Hufflepuff (la contraseña es "Submarino amarillo") y siga con el mismo plan... después a Gryffindor ("Ojos color de Coca-Cola") y Slytherin ("Bailad, malditos") destrozando y sacudiendo a todos sin excepción... y repitiendo "kaffoepicus" IMPORTANTE Cada vez que se rompa una rama de abedul debe fingir que algo raro te pasa y sacar espuma por la boca (hay un caramelo especial para eso) Cuando haya roto todas las ramas de abedul se desmayará (también hay un caramelo para eso) Cuando le pase el efecto, debe ponerse a llorar, y a preguntar lo que ha pasado y el problema habrá desaparecido.

Ese problema es sencillo. El otro, el que no quiere contarme, es más difícil. Si cree estar enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde y que además está feliz con otra persona, puede hacer dos cosas, confesarle sus sentimientos o alejarse. Créame, después del Kaffoepicus recibirá un montón de ofrecimientos... los suficientes para no sentirse sola al menos una larga, muy larga, temporada.

Viaje, investigue... el amor está ahi fuera. En todas partes. Lo impregna todo. Hoy puede ser un gran dia. Duro con él.

Richard Sorge.

P.D. Acompañan una fotografía y caramelos "spumantes" y "desmaius" cortesía de BMW.

* * *

**Evaluando...**

Richard, ¡eres un genio!

Sólo al mejor espía de todos los tiempos se le ocurriría algo como lo que ha pasado estos días. Llevo riéndome tres semanas sin parar. De hecho, en este momento está delante de mí mientras escribo esto.

Cuando se presentó y me dijo que tenía que cumplir un encargo de Richard, me olí la tostada, y supe que era alguna de las tuyas... Ya me barrunté algo con el repentino cambio del joven Malfoy. Bueno, me encargó una habitación para un amigo, porque el muy... calculó que los Weasley no imaginarían que estuviera en Hogsmeade sino en cualquier rincón perdido del planeta.

Utilizó la poción multijugos usando pelo de Luna Lovegood y pásmate, de su propio amigo Ron... Todavía me rio cuando recuerdo como los ví llegar. Se metieron en la habitación y te juro que no salían más que una hora al día. Menos mal que les dí la habitación del extremo del segundo piso, ésa en la tú solías jugar al poker y dejaste un hechizo silenciador permanente. La primera noche toda la posada temblaba. Tuve que decir a los clientes que había un terremoto. Mentira, no había uno, había dos.

Todavía no sé como los descubrieron. Seguro que fue Granger. El caso es que se presentó Percy Weasley y los entretuvo disimulando con el falso Ron hasta que la multijugos acabó su efecto... y entonces aparecieron los otros cinco. Pero la pequeña (no tan pequeña) agarró su varita y la de Harry y les atacó con el conjuro mocomurciélago antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Cuando todos estuvieron por el suelo, les dijo con todas las letras que la única que podía ponerle las manos encima era ella, que estaba encantada con él, que no se preocuparan por su honra, que habían llegado tarde. Ah, y que no se les ocurriera volver hasta dentro de una semana, que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido...

El presunto seductor estaba más blanco que el papel, pero reaccionó, se arrodilló delante de ella y le pidió que se casara con él ... mientras los otros seguían tirados por el suelo. Arthur empezó a levantarse riendo "Menos mal, por fin conseguiré que se independice". Ron y los otros abrazaron a su cuñado mientras le pellizcaban "pillín, más que pillín, ves como no era tan difícil." Entonces la que se puso colorada fue Ginny, que parecía querer desaparecer hasta que Bill Weasley le preguntó "¿Vas a contestarle, si o no?". Entonces ella se le acercó, cogió por el cuello a su prometido y lo besó hasta casi ahogarlo mientras toda la gente de "La Cabeza de Jabalí" aplaudía.

Lo peor vino después. No sé si para fastidiarles las nochecitas o que, la cuestión es que Arthur decidió organizar una fiesta de compromiso... eso quiere decir que invitó a todo el mundo mágico durante tres días a la Cabeza de Jabalí (pagando el novio, naturalmente) Bueno... vinieron casi quinientas personas durante los tres días. Se zamparon lo que no está en los escritos, arrasaron con todas las bebidas de Hogsmeade (no quedó ni una misera botella de cerveza) y me dejaron tirados por todas partes una media de setenta preservativos usados cada uno de los tres días. Es lo que pasa cuando tanta gente está junta durante tres días sin hacer otra que comer, beber y bailar... Sospecho que te van a dejar sin empleo, Richard. Pero lo que has reído no tiene precio.

Ah, por cierto, el tercer día apareció la hija de Xenophilus Lovegood, la de verdad. Del brazo de un tipo que no se despegaba de ella. Parecía encantada de la vida. También se quedó a dormir.

Saludos,

Abe Dumbledore.

P.D.: Cuando la pelirroja le suelte, supongo que te escribirá.

* * *

Se agradecen rewiews.

Richard


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso legal** Los derechos legales sobre los personajes y la obra corresponden a la autora J.K. Rowling, etc, etc.

Puesto que la Sra. Rowling ha confesado que tanteó también el suicidio, me siento de alguna forma liberado. Después de una pequeña crisis de conciencia, puedo seguir contando como Richard sigue haciendo su trabajo. Va a salvar a todos los que pueda.

Me extraña que no haya reviews que critiquen las radicales soluciones que recomienda el super espía.

* * *

**Gemelo solo.**

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

Mi socio no para de alabarle y de comentar la decisiva intervención que tuvo para que desechara los planes suicidas que le rondaban.

Tengo que confesarle que yo también los tuve después de la desaparición de mi hermano. Me sentí muy solo y de hecho pensaba escribirle cuando mi nuevo socio irrumpió en mi vida como un elefante en una cacharrería, arrasándolo todo, incluidos esos pensamientos.

Gracias por él y también por mí.

Feorge W.

P.D. Mi antiguo socio también hablaba de otro Richard antes de irse. Salude al otro de mi parte. Supongo que cuando esa pelirroja le deje respirar le escribirá.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Weasley:

Los que se encargan de hacer divertirse a otros también tienen sus sentimientos. Seguro que cuando la tienda ha cerrado, sigue doliendole su hermano. El payaso luce una lágrima al lado de su enorme sonrisa. Estoy especialmente satisfecho de haber podido ayudarles. Su socio y usted tienen la misión de hacer que la gente, sobre todo los niños, ria mas y mejor. Cúmplanla, será la mejor forma de que Fred siga vivo. La muerte es el olvido.

Richard Sorge.

P.D. Va a visitarles una mujer que está realizando una gran labor. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

* * *

**Ministro latoso con un cadáver en el armario**

Sr. Sorge:

Pese a nuestras diferencias, admito que esta cumpliendo razonablemente bien su trabajo. En especial, su forma de conducir el asunto del Sr. Potter. Imaginese lo mal que hubiera quedado el Ministerio si el vencedor de la guerra se hubiera quitado la vida. Además su solución ha funcionado como una onda expansiva... el ejemplo y el festín han supuesto una reducción drástica de la tasa de suicidios e intentos de suicidio.

El Ministro.

P.D. Sigo esperando su informe sobre la profesora Macgonagall.

* * *

Para mi sigues siendo Herr Karl Haushofer el pésimo astrólogo de un dictador, que está parasitando un cuerpo que no le pertenece.

Ni los catorce años en Hogwarts ni diez en el ministerio ni dos de ministro te han mejorado.

Tardaré tiempo en reponerme de la pérdida de la imagen del Ministerio. Huy, ya me he repuesto.

Siempre que jugamos al poker te gane. También te gane en los juegos serios, como una guerra mundial.

Tengo reservada una botella del mejor vodka para cuando te unas a nuestro grupo. Falta un día menos. No corras que es peor.

Richard Sorge

P.D. Deberías llevar crucigramas al despacho. Lo digo para que no te aburras mientras esperas.

* * *

**Objetivos asumibles.**

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

No puedo mas. La comunidad mágica me rechaza por mi pasado, pero eso no es lo peor. Estoy enamorada de un chico al que he querido toda mi vida. Y no me hace el menor caso. Dice que ha cambiado y que quiere olvidar. Ni siquiera sé donde está. Yo también quiero olvidar la angustia que pasé al lado de los mortífagos. No sé que hacer y le escribo desde San Mungo después de un intento de suicidio.

Serpiente de pelo negro.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Parkinson:

Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que su problema es la dispersión de objetivos. En franqueza, entre sus estudios, seguir la moda, meterse con los Gryffindor, perseguir a un rubio, los mortífagos... la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para ser Pansy Parkinson. Le recomendamos que se concentre en conseguir sus objetivos de uno en uno.

Como siempre, nuestros consejos son radicales y efectivos. Cuando salga del hospital, pasee por los parques. Verá tristeza en muchos rostros infantiles. Algunos han perdido a sus familias. Otros están enfermos en San Mungo. Otros no tienen ni un juguete para alegrarles. Srta. Parkinson, siempre le han gustado los niños. Sabemos que después de terminar en Hogwarts, cursó Pediatria y Psicologia infantil.

Su familia tiene el suficiente dinero para que usted no tenga que trabajar nunca. La Fundación Parkinson será la mejor institución de ayuda a esos niños. La están esperando... Estará ocupada y no tendrá tiempo de preocuparse de otras cosas. Ese esfuerzo la llevará a ser apreciada por la comunidad mágica. Si en ese trabajo tiene necesidad de conseguir un buen número de artículos infantiles a buen precio, en el callejón Diagon 93 hay una tienda muy buena. Le atenderán bien.

Richard Sorge.

P.D. Es posible que seleccionar el material lleve mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Pareja en cama**

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

Está dormida y puedo escribirle por fin.

Gracias infinitas por sus consejos. Le debemos nuestra felicidad. Sin su impulso, seguramente seguiríamos ignorando lo que sentíamos.

Me abrió los ojos y me gustaría contarle algunos detalles. Todo sucedió tal como había previsto aunque de verdad que algunas cosas me siguen sorprendiendo.

Uno, su madre le hizo la zancadilla a su marido cuando él fue a interponerse.

Dos, su padre se había interpuesto porque creyó que su mujer iba a lanzarnos un hechizo.

Tres, su hermano se dejó caer como un saco de patatas cuando le toqué.

Cuatro, sigo sin saber que es eso de "la estación de los dos terremotos".

Cinco, no calculé bien el consumo de energía. He perdido seis kilos. Avise a quien corresponda.

Seis, sigo sin entender porque Abe habla de nuestra fiesta como "la fiesta de Celestina"

Siete, ella no insiste en la boda. Sí, lleva el anillo, pero por el momento lo urgente es lo otro.

Ocho, ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho al hurón, quiero decir a mi socio?

Nueve,

Vuelvo a la cama. Parece que se mueve.

Gracias,

Cicatriz.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

Se ha dormido y puedo escribirle. Tendría que estar celosa porque sólo habla de usted.

Pero ahora que sé un poco más me daría de cabezazos en la pared por no haberle escrito primero. Me hubiera encantado raptarle.

Ha sido diez veces mejor de lo que imagine. ¿Insisto, por qué no le rapté hace tiempo?

Vuelvo a la cama. Parece que se está moviendo.

Gracias

Leona indomable.

* * *

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard


	5. Chapter 5

Me encanta ese humor ingenioso, "inglés", que te hace sonreir, sin estallar en carcajadas. Teneis razón, la gente lee poco este fic porque quizá el personaje principal de esta historia no es ninguno de los de Rowling. Es Richard el que los maneja a todos ¿o no?

* * *

Estimados tortolitos H&G:

Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido por ese largo tiempo de incomunicación. Ahora se trata de levantarse de la cama y organizar su futuro común. La gente del campo sabe que cuanto mejor ha sido la fiesta de la cosecha, con mas ganas hay que ponerse a sembrar para la siguiente. El amor hará que cualquier cosa que intenten juntos sea maravillosa.

Richard Sorge.

P.D. Dentro de algunos días alguien inesperado les pedirá ayuda. Si creen que me deben algo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

* * *

Estimado Richard:

Gracias por sus consejos. He conseguido el respeto del resto de mis compañeros. Se han acabado las bromas pesadas y las burlas.

Ver la cara de los que habían sido más crueles conmigo mientras les sacudía de lo lindo fue todo un espectáculo. Algunos se colocaban para recibir mejor los garrotazos. Otros sacaban del fondo de sus baules cosas mías que ya ni recordaba. Otros se escondieron, precisamente los que más murmuraban a mis espaldas mientras mis amigos los sacaban a rastras. Quedé agotada.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, todos pasaron a pedirme perdón. Cinco chicos y una chica me declararon su amor. Y otros cinco mas querían salir conmigo.

Luna

P.D.: De vez en cuando voy a recoger una vara de abedul y me paseo por el Gran Salón. También he encontrado a alguien. Estamos investigando y haremos un viaje a Finlandia este verano a buscar snargles lanudos.

* * *

**La mujer 10.**

Estimado Richard:

Estoy harta. Buena parte de mi vida se ha reducido a estudiar y hacer de mamá sustituta de dos holgazanes, un pelirrojo y un moreno, que se pasan el día pidiendome ayuda, como si no supieran hacer nada solos. Estoy enamorada, pero me temo que el futuro con la persona que quiero sea mas de lo mismo. No estoy segura, pero sé que si le dejo le romperé el corazón. Es lo único que me hace seguir, pero no se hasta cuando aguantaré.

Prefecta.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Hermione Granger:

Del examen de su comportamiento, el panel de consultores entiende durante años ha padecido el sindrome de hiperresponsabilidad. El problema ha estallado cuando Voldemort ha sido derrotado y esos dos han continuado con sus antiguos vicios.

La mitad morena del problema ha sido traspasada y sólo queda la mitad pelirroja. Junto con esta carta vienen las instrucciones de una poción. Deberá tomar una cucharada cada noche durante diez dias. Le provocará un estado de cansancio que requerirá que esté en cama y necesite ayuda. Por otra parte, el profesor Binns me hará el favor y les "sorprenderá" con una prueba. A los diez dias su problema habrá desaparecido.

Richard Sorge

P.D. Es posible que aparezca otro problema, pero es de los que se solucionan solos.

* * *

Querido Richard:

Me han llegado rumores de tus diferencias con el Ministro. Ten cuidado. Lo último que deseo es volver a quedarme sin tí.

Min.

* * *

Querida gatita:

Sabes que siempre sospeché del Ministro. Mi misión de actuar contra las tendencias autodestructivas la estoy cumpliendo a rajatabla. Incluso el panel que presido ha sido felicitado oficialmente por la Asamblea. Pero no voy a obedecer una de las órdenes del Ministro, porque supone traicionar secretos que no son míos y no tiene nada que ver con mi misión.

Yo tampoco vivir sin estar cerca de tí. Sigues siendo esa jovencita que Albus envió a Japón para ayudarme a organizar la resistencia contra Grundenwald y sus aliados muggles. En ese tiempo no creia que hubiera nada después de la muerte. Estaba sentenciado por los sanadores y los médicos muggles. Por eso acepté la muerte y te pedí que te dedicarás a educar a los jóvenes. Lo has hecho bien, demasiado bien. Pero después, no pude irme sin tí. Esos años lejos de tí, sin poder moverme hasta que mi misión fue reconocida fueron los peores de mi existencia.

Rich.

* * *

**El paciente inesperado.**

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

Soy el primo de Harry. Vino a visitarnos para presentarnos a su prometida y le he pedido que me ayude y él me ha hablado de usted.

No puedo más. Me doy cuenta que mi fuerza y mi agresividad me convierten en algo peligroso. Soy un desastre en los estudios y francamente, no tengo el menor interés en seguir el camino de mi padre. Tengo miedo. He pensado en el suicidio como salida y de hecho lo intenté, aunque mi madre logró salvarme cuando quería lanzarme por la ventana.

Dudley Dursley.

* * *

Sr. Dursley:

No sé si entra en mi misión el ayudar a los muggles. Especialmente si han sido tan crueles con un mago como lo fueron usted y su familia.

Haré una excepción y le plantearé mi solución. Harry le habrá contado que soy un radical. Es la pura verdad. Es radicalmente necesario que cambie completamente de vida. No le sirve venir al mundo mágico como debió sugerirle su primo. No aguantaría estar encerrado en un mundo que no comprende y sin medios.

Lo primero es dominar su agresividad, para lo que creemos que debe inscribirse en el gimnasio de judo que está cerca de su casa. Conocí en persona al maestro del maestro del director y sólo si es la décima parte de bueno que él, esa agresividad quedará perfectamente controlada. Dominará su energía y la canalizará bien. Simultáneamente a ese cambio físico y mental, le sugiero piense seriamente encauzar su aspiraciones profesionales hacia la policía. Creemos que puede rendir en ese campo. El año que viene estará en condiciones de iniciar sus estudios en la academia del ex-inspector John Gabriel de Scotland Yard. Mantengase en contacto con su primo.

Richard Sorge.

* * *

**Doble via.**

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Soy un auténtico desastre. No consigo tener una relación normal con ningún chico. Todos dicen que me quieren y acaban abandonándome. Paso de una relación a otra sin saber porque. Los chicos me desprecian y las chicas me odian... He intentado suicidarme

Ojos oblicuos.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Cho Chang:

El panel de consultores, previos los informes y recabado su curriculum ha llegado a la conclusión de que su inestabilidad emocional hace que a ningún chico se le ocurra quedarse con usted.

Le planteamos dos soluciones:

La primera consiste en que usted cambie totalmente. Para ello le sugerimos que se inscriba en cualquiera de las misiones humanitarias que organiza cualquier ONG y se pase un par de años ayudando a la gente en cualquier lugar del mundo. Allí descubrirá lo que es importante y lo que no.

La segunda es considerar que puesto que los chicos la usan y la abandonan, lo menos que pueden hacer es pagarle, y bien, por los buenos ratos que les hace pasar. Toméselo como un reto profesional.

Richard Sorge.

**Como podeis ver, tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos.**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWERS.**

**GuilletheGryff:** Gracias por leerme. Si, tengo un par de candidatos en la nevera... ¿Quieres que "suicide" a alguno más?

**ZafiroPotter:** Sigues leyendome con demasiados buenos ojos. Seguro que algo lo hago mal.

**Pottersita:** Gracias por leerme y por tus ideas. La insinuación malévola sobre la doble orientación de un personaje es para castigarle... Creo que en este fic lo estoy tratando demasiado bien. Mas dura será la caida.

Se admiten anónimos y todo tipo de críticas.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

Richard.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso legal: La obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora Mrs. Rowling y a los que ella ha considerado conveniente vender los derechos. No nos maten demasiado.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Mi chica tiene una extraña enfermedad desde hace cinco días que ha hecho que me necesite y, francamente, no sé si podré. Encima mi amigo se ha escaqueado. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Incluso he hecho un trabajo para ella. Siempre he dependido de ella, ¿qué puedo hacer? Merlin, si le pasa algo... Qué angustia ¿y si no se recupera nunca? Quiero morirme, pero ahora no puedo. Se ha despertado.

Little Redhead.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Ronald B. Weasley:

Supongo que le habrán contado que no me ando nunca con paños calientes. Los miembros del panel hemos llegado a la conclusión de que padece el "sindrome del benjamín". En pocas palabras... le gusta demasiado que lo mimen... y esto se va a acabar.

Mi respuesta es YA--ES-TA--BIEN--DE--MO-LES-TAR-ME--CON--BO-BA-DAS. Cuando hay un via de agua en el barco no hay que buscar al "encargado de la bomba" sino que todos, repito TODOS tienen que achicar agua. Ya me ha entendido. Y más si de trata de la chica a la que dice querer. Menos colgarse de los demás, aprietese el cinturón y a tirar del carro.

Si en sólo cinco dias que alguien lo necesita quiere quitarse de enmedio, adelante con los faroles. Arrieritos somos y en el camino nos encontraremos. Ni después de muerto voy a olvidarle.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge.

P.D.: ¿Le ha dicho alguna vez a su chica que la quiere?

P.D.2: Las arañas fantasmas existen.

**De verdad que Richard tenía hoy el día atravesado.**

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard:

He estudiado detenidamente sus alternativas y, francamente, veo que son perfectamente compatibles, así que dedicaré una parte del año a cada una de ellas.

Gracias, pero son 10 sickles. Según mi tarifa de precios, cobro bastante más por el tiempo que dedico a alguien. En el fondo sigo siendo una sentimental.

Cho Chang.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Gracias por su ayuda. Pero no estoy muy segura de nada. Los primeros cinco días fueron un desastre. No podía apenas moverme y el pelirrojo debía ayudarme aunque racaneaba todo lo que podía. Pero recibió una carta, se quedó blanco al leerla y empezó a trabajar. Merlín, y de que manera. Me atendió maravillosamente. Destrozó el trabajo que había hecho para el profesor Binns y volvió a hacerlo. Los últimos cinco días hasta que me recuperé fueron una delicia. Además ese trabajo suyo sacó una nota excelente.

Por la mañana del décimo día me desperté sintiendome muy bien y él estaba allí, dormido en un sillón a los pies de mi cama. Le oí pronunciar mi nombre en sueños. Le tomé de la mano, y entre dormido y despierto me miró a los ojos y solo pudo decirme "Te quiero".

Cierto, ha aparecido otro problema, pero es de los que se resuelven solos en alguna habitación y sin necesidad de libros, pociones o trabajos extra. Y sin testigos.

Prefecta.

P.D. De todas formas, creo que guardaré la receta de esa poción. Nunca se sabe.

* * *

Mr. John Gabriel

Estimado amigo:

Necesito de tus servicios para averiguar si la supuesta muerte del Sr. Haushofer coincidió con alguna recuperación "milagrosa" de algun chico de aproximadamente 10 años que estuviera gravemente enfermo.

Richard Sorge.

* * *

Estimada profesora Macgonagall:

El trabajo de Richard Sorge ha sido excelente hasta la fecha, pero si no cesan sus diferencias conmigo, probablemente dispondré su cese.

El Ministro.

* * *

Sr. Ministro:

La única responsable del programa de prevención de las tendencias autodestructivas soy yo. Es así porque usted me nombró. Como fui yo la que eligió a Richard, únicamente yo puedo cesarle. El Ministerio no tiene ninguna competencia en esa cuestión. Como ademas tanto la Asamblea como usted reconocen que el Sr. Sorge está haciendo un buen trabajo, no veo ningún motivo para despedirle.

Sobre sus diferencias con él, quizá es que le recuerda a algún antiguo compañero mío. Aunque claro, es imposible porque ése compañero fue abatido en un extraño suceso en 1950.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directora de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sr. Sorge:

Pervertido, degenerado, obseso, borracho, jugador, ¿Qué podía esperarse de un maldito espía bolchevique? No le bastó con el rapto de mi hija Ginevra. Además pretende quitarme a George. ¿Se puede saber que le dijo a esa lagarta de Pansy Parkinson?

Haciendose la modosita con su Fundación de ayuda a la infancia, es como si viviera en la tienda de mi hijo porque está allí a todas horas. George y su socio están que babean por ella y ahora resulta que esa zorra dice que los quiere y no quiere dejar a ninguno de los dos. Así que los tenemos a los tres pasando juntos el día y seguro que también la noche.

Es que por mucho que la mona se vista de seda... sigue siendo una mortífaga. Me engaño hasta a mí. Su Fundación va a irse por el caño con este escándalo. La muy bandida seguro que controla a "El Profeta", pero voy a desenmascararla.

¿Se imagina el ridículo que voy a hacer si tienen la idea de casarse los tres? Me mato antes de ver eso. Menos mal que el Ministro intervendrá y si es necesario, voy a pedirle que expropie la tienda para evitar esa monstruosidad.

Molly Weasley.

P.D.: Bueno, lo de mi hija no es para tanto. Gracias.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Lo primero gracias por todo. Su idea de la Fundación ha sido magnífica y vamos a mencionarle en la pequeña historia de este proyecto que ha llenado mi vida. Por fin puedo hacer lo que me gusta. Y veo que lo que me gusta también gusta a toda la gente.

Respecto a lo otro, no puedo creer que la madre de George se haya tomado tan mal que su hijo se decidiera a ayudarme en lo de recuperar a cierto Slytherin. Se quedó sorprendido cuando me vió. Había pasado mucho tiempo y yo estaba muy cambiada... pero el fuego no terminaba de avivarse y decidió darle un empujoncito fingiendo un cierto interés por mí. Funcionó demasiado bien.

Gracias de nuevo.

Pansy Parkinson.

P.D.: La Fundación tiene un problema. El nombre de los huérfanos abandonados.

No sé como pedírselo. Cuando sugerí su nombre, todos los patronos de la Fundación menos uno, estuvieron entusiasmados con utilizar su nombre. Un consejero muy anciano sólo comentó "confio que con el nombre no les traspase algunas de sus aficiones". Así que habrá otros Richard y otros Sorge.

* * *

Estimada Sra. Molly Weasley-Prewett

Mi trabajo es atender a quienes manifiestan tendencias suicidas y creo que no es su caso. Pero como esta expresando una critica a mi labor como responsable del panel de consultores y a las soluciones que hemos propuesto debo responderle como afectada.

Uno. Siempre he sospechado que habría que buscar algunas características de su família en alguna antepasada hispana de armas tomar de las que acompañaban a los legionarios del emperador Claudio en su conquista de Britania.

Dos. Su hijo George ya es mayorcito para saber lo que quiere y lo que no quiere. Como el resto de sus hijos.

Tres. Los resultados de las soluciones que he propuesto están a la vista:

a) Su hija Ginevra felizmente (demasiado felizmente) comprometida con el Sr. Harry Potter.

b) Su hijo George con un nuevo socio que le distrae de la pérdida de su hermano. La tienda marcha viento en popa. Lo de la Srta. Parkinson se solucionará solo.

c) Su hijo Ronald aparentemente... perdón, olvídelo. No quise decir eso.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge

P.D. He sido todo eso que dice y mas. Y sabe qué, me encanta.

* * *

Querido Richard.

Te recuerdo que los fondos que tienes en Gringott's no han dejado de crecer desde 1944. Ya es hora de que los utilices. Francamente, no los necesitamos ni tú ni yo. Solo faltaría que cuando yo no esté se los quede el Ministerio.

Minerva.

* * *

Estimada Presidenta de la Fundación Parkinson:

Es un placer aceptar el honor que me conceden al utilizar mi nombre para esos niños y niñas. La verdadera muerte es el olvido.

Richard Sorge.

P.D. En fecha de hoy he dado instrucciones a mi albacea testamentaria para que ingresen en la Fundación 100,000 galeones. Le pido que sean utilizados correctamente.

* * *

Sr. Sorge.

¿Qué ha hecho con mi hijo Ronald?

Molly Weasley.

P.D.: Tenía razón. Los Prewett tenemos antepasados hispanos. También Godric Gryffindor los tenía.

* * *

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWERS:

**Pottersita**: Tienes razón, la cosa se va complicando. Seguro que Richard está viendo que las soluciones siempre repercuten en otro lado. También se me están acabando los personajes de la nevera. En el capítulo final habrá dos personajes que se despedirán de esta historia... Lo siento.

**Niernath**: Esta historia ha ido creciendo de forma improvisada. Pero ese episodio lo tenía bien planificado. No me quedaron mal del todo.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	7. Dedicado a Anatripotter

**Aviso legal: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Quien-usted-sabe**

Dedicado a Silvia. (anatripotter)

Gracias por tus trabajos, por tus ánimos, por tus observaciones y tu "mortel" puntería.

* * *

**Profesora en apuros**.

Estimado Sr. Richard:

No puedo mas, la angustia no me deja vivir. Esas malditas bolas de cristal me están obsesionando… ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? No puedo aguantar mas a esos malcriados que se rien de mis explicaciones. Siempre esas malditas bolas de cristal, tan lisas, siempre entre tinieblas… Casi siempre con anuncios de muerte. Pero en alguna ocasión veo un rostro en ellas, algo que me gusta y a la vez tengo mucho miedo. No sé que puedo hacer, pero no tengo adonde ir.

Le escribo desde la enfermería. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

Sin futuro.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Trelawney:

El panel de consultores es consciente de lo mal que lo está pasando por esos jovencitos que no entienden la sabiduria que derrama sobre ellos. Pero no debe preocuparse demasiado por ello. Son demasiado jóvenes y no se han enterado todavía que todos vamos a morir.

Generalmente nuestros consejos son radicales. En su caso, no creemos que sea necesario. Su problema se divide en dos partes. Incremento de sus capacidades que no siempre son comprendidas y ubicación en un medio hostil. Hay que cambiar eso.

En relación al primer tema y tras revisar sus antecedentes hemos detectado que la última revisión de su óptico fue hace veinte años. Es posible que sus gafas se hayan deteriorado. Combinando ese deterioro con el incremento de sus poderes mentales es muy posible que no puedan cumplir su función correctamente.

El panel ha consultado con la especialista argentina en optometría mágica, Srta. Ana Tripoli (ésa sos vos) (1) consideramos que una de sus últimas creaciones (el modelo "Regard Mortel") es la mas adecuada para sustituir a sus viejos anteojos. Son de efecto inmediato y notará notables cambios para mejor al instante.

Sobre la segunda cuestión, sugerimos un cambio en su rutina laboral. Necesita un tiempo de trabajo interior para recargar sus baterias. Esos jóvenes inconscientes no son el mejor medio para desarrollar todas sus potencialidades. Seguro que está harta de sufrir impertinencias y desilusiones por su parte.

Tras consultar con el Ministerio, el panel le propone que asuma la subdirección de un centro de rehabilitación y tratamiento para mayores en los Alpes suizos durante un año. Las retribuciones son mucho más interesantes. Y sin genero de dudas, el conocer y ayudar a personas mas formadas y con mayor grado de responsabilidad tendrá efectos mágicos.

Richard.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Silvia Ibagaza (también sos vos) (1) :

Eres la mejor estilista de Paris; pero si crees que por eso voy a olvidar que me debes 2.000 galeones desde hace años, me conoces poco.

Nunca te he pedido un favor, pero quizá sería interesante que preparases inmediatamente un equipo de colaboradores, contigo al frente por supuesto. Hay que atender a una persona que lo necesita de verdad. Será un reto profesional muy duro. Ya te informaré donde tendrán que trabajar.

Richard.

P.D. Quizá sería conveniente traer bastante material, (peluqueria, manicura, tratamientos corporales integrales, baños de chocolate, leche de yegua, sales, acupuntura, masajista, vestidos de todas clases...) No repares en gastos.

(1) Nota del autor: Decidí desdoblarte en Ana Tripoli -el apellido que mas me gustó de los que empiezan por "Tri" en la guia de telefonos- y Silvia Ibagaza -le pedí al Caño que te preste el apellido para este capítulo-.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard.

Lo mío no es escribir cartas. Gracias por todo.

Pelirrojo cansado y feliz.

P.D. A mí no me hubiera servido la receta paleolítica, ¿verdad?

* * *

Estimado Richard:

Gracias por tu consejo. Radical y efectivo. Los resultados del nombramiento de la Srta. Trelawney como subdirectora han desbordado todas las previsiones. Toda la gente de nuestro centro ha acabado riendo a carcajadas. La actividad de Sybill se puede ordenar en varias fases, todas ellas con excelentes resultados.

Primera fase. Llegó todavía con la resaca de Hogwarts y empezó una retahila de charlas sobre malos presagios, anuncios de muerte y demás por el estilo. El resultado es que desatascó en sólo tres días el problema de las listas de espera. Logró que 40 residentes de los que estabamos hartos pidieran el alta voluntaria. Otros 20, se hartaron y decidieron dejar de pasar las noches allí. El autobús nocturno nunca había estado tan concurrido.

Segunda fase. Cuando llegaron sus nuevas gafas, entró en una fase de actividad frenética. Organizó los talleres de motivación para residentes. En ellos hablan de todo y desarrollan todo tipo de actividades. Al principio leían las hojas de té. Ahora se lo toman. Los residentes, sobre todo masculinos se engancharon a esas actividades y dejaron de fastidiar al personal con sus jeremiadas. Ellos solos se limpian, se toman las pociones... están recuperando calidad de vida.

Tercera fase. Durante todo ese tiempo, el equipo de la Srta. Silvia le cambiaba su imagen de arriba abajo. Ni la conocerías. Ha ganado unos kilos que se le han puesto en algunos lugares estratégicos. Cuando Silvia daba los últimos toques, un buen grupo la miraba con la boca abierta y dos de ellos, Sir William Willoughby y el conde Alain de Saint-Severin empezaron con las varitas y acabaron a puñetazo limpio como dos quinceañeros con las hormonas alteradas.

Cuarta fase. Mientras el inglés y el francés se daban y bien, el coronel ruso Alexei Chuikov, con su acento exótico, su uniforme, unas flores y unos bombones la impresionó, -es de largo el más guapo de la residencia- se acercó, le habló largamente... y al final le propuso salir y ella aceptó. Desde la cena romántica que tuvieron, solo sale de su habitación para ir a los talleres. Según cuentan las malas lenguas, parece que ha descubierto como leer el futuro en la piel del coronel. Y por los gemidos que atraviesan la puerta, parece que vive en el mejor de los mundos posibles.

Lo último ha sido lo de las bolas de cristal. Las hizo colgar del techo del salón de baile. Dijo que nunca habían servido para nada. Ahora Sirven de lámparas. Lucen preciosas.

Richard... me gustaría saber que hacen exactamente esas gafas "Regard mortel"?

La directora, Lady Thatcher.

P.D: Me molesta tener que felicitar a un rojo como tú, pero te lo has ganado.

* * *

Estimada Maggie:

No creas que era fácil encontrar una solución para cinco problemas. La soledad de la profesora Trewlaney, las listas de espera en la residencia, encontrar un sujeto de experimentación para el prototipo "Regard mortel", encontrar una novia para mi ahijado Alexei y finalmente cobrar mi deuda.

Hablando de eso último, espero tu ingreso en la Fundación. Sé lo tacaña que eres, pero siempre cobro mis deudas.

Las gafas no sé exactamente como funcionan. Por lo que me explicó la Srta Tripoli, por la cara interior reducen el nivel de pesimismo y por la exterior mejoran la imagen del que las lleva.

Richard

P.D. Al final somos siempre los rojos los que tenemos que arreglar los problemas.

* * *

Estimado Richard:

Como sospechabas, la muerte de Haushofer coincidió con la milagrosa recuperación de un chico de 10 años. Ha progresado mucho desde entonces. Parece también que recibió una extraña herencia no se sabe bien de donde porque era de padres muggles de condición humilde.

John Gabriel.(3)

(3) Este personaje esta inspirado en Gabriel Juan, una persona ya fallecida. Mas de 70 años de lucha política y sindical. No sé si le hubiera gustado hacer de inspector de policía, -pasó cinco años en un campo de concentración franquista- pero tampoco creo que le hubiera disgustado repartir algunos golpes, sobre todo a alguien como ese Haushofer.

* * *

Querido padrino:

Amo a Sybill. Es la mujer mas hermosa que he encontrado. El amor hace que cada día me lo parezca todavía mas. Cuando la ví por primera vez me hizo pensar en una paloma enjaulada. Sólo necesitaba que alguien abriera la puerta de su prisión. Gracías padrino. Gracias por acercarla a mí.

Saluda de mi parrte a la diseñadora de sus gafas y a la estilista. Spassiba, Silvia y Ana.

Alexei

P.D. La daga mágica está donde debe estar, esperando para cumplir su misión y aniquilar a ese bastardo miserable.

* * *

Estimado ahijado:

Tengo que felicitarte. Esa chica vale mucho. ¿Para cuando sonarán las campanas de boda?

La daga cumplirá su misión pronto.

Richard.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Sorge:

He descubierto en los papeles del difunto Sr. Snape copia de algunas cartas cruzadas. ¿Sabe que podría acusarle de connivencia con ese traidor? Pero puede librarse si me hace llegar el informe sobre Minerva MacGonagall que llevo tanto tiempo reclamándole.

El Ministro.

* * *

Karl...

¿Desde cuando me ha importado algo de lo que digas o pienses?

Richard.

P.D. El toro está engalanado. El sacrificador está listo. (Oráculo de Delfos, s IV a.de C.)

* * *

**Copia de las cartas cruzadas.**

Richard,

He oido decir que eres un radical pero que das buenos consejos. Francamente no se por donde empezar... Sabes que algunos miserables van diciendo por ahí que tengo el pelo demasiado grasiento. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Se puede hacer algo?

Espia aficionado.

* * *

Severus,

Si, soy radical. Lo de si doy buenos consejos es cosa vuestra. Lo primero es que puedes borrar lo de aficionado. Algo si que entiendo de doble juego y de espionaje y te quiero decir que muy pocos han aguantado el tipo en esas condiciones.

Sobre el problema que planteas podría darte un consejo muy sencillo. Que te olvides del tema. Si a Lily (sí, sé lo de Evans) no le importaba, a ti tampoco debería importarte.

Pero prefiero decirte la verdad: ese pelo no es mas que la consecuencia de la horrible colonia que usas. Ya sé que me dirás que esa colonia te la regalo Lily en tu primer año de Hogwarts y que ni se me ocurra que la cambies... No, Severus. Esa colonia no es la de Lily sino que Sirius Black la cambió añadiendo un ingrediente que provoca como efecto secundario ese problema sebáceo. ¿De verdad no sospechaste? Honradamente, los fantasmas creíamos que te lo dejabas así para mantener esa imagen siniestra que siempre has querido cultivar.

Richard.

* * *

(Nota del autor) Respondiendo al segundo encargo de Silvia (anatripotter). Esta serie arranca después de la caida de Voldemort y del tomo 7. Severus Snape no puede pedir consejo a Richard... por lo tanto respondo de forma indirecta.

**Zafiro Potter**: Te dedicaré el capítulo siguiente. ¿tienes alguna preferencia? Ahora le toca a Parvati Patil... ¿algún encargo?


	8. Dedicado a Zafiro Potter

**Aviso legal:** La obra y los personajes pertenecen a la autora Mrs. Rowling y a los que ella ha considerado conveniente vender los derechos. No nos maten demasiado.

Dedicado a Zafiro Potter, que me ha seguido en casi todos los crímenes que he cometido escribiendo en fanfiction

* * *

**Enamorada de la moda juvenil**

Estimado Sr. Richard:

¡Quiero morirme! ¡Cómo pudo pasarme eso a mí! !No podré salir de mi casa nunca más! Toda mi vida soñando con un momento así y ¡chaff! hundida. No sólo me copió el vestido sino que se atrevió a presentarse en MI fiesta.

Si, Sr. Richard, después del berrrinche quise matarme ahorcándome con ese mismo vestido, pero la tela era tan mala calidad que se rasgó.

India exótica

* * *

Estimada Srta. Parvati Patil.

El panel de consultores ha examinado su caso y desgraciadamente es demasiado frecuente. Se llama el "síndrome de la moda".

El hecho de que usted y la Srta. Greengrass aparecieran luciendo un vestido idéntico en la fiesta fue pura coincidencia. Las dos diseñaron de forma independiente un vestido y lo confeccionaron sin tener ningún contacto, salvo telepatia. Y no pasa absolutamente nada.

El panel está trabajando para prevenir estos problemas... sugiriendo al Departamento de Educación un periodo de "descompresión" en los centros que utilizan uniforme escolar ... (odio el uniforme), sugiriendo al Departamento de Consumo el control de los supuestos modelos "exclusivos" que se anuncian sin ninguna garantía... pero su caso no tiene ninguna solución legal.

Cuando pasa esto hay que coger el toro por los cuernos y hacer de la necesidad virtud. El vestido que lucieron era precioso... Seguro que tienen más en la cabeza. Abran juntas su propio taller. Dejen salir todo lo que que tienen dentro. Creo que el local del número 97 del Callejón Diagon sigue vacio.

Mientras tanto y para tener experiencia y "foguearse" puedo recomendarle como responsable de vestuario de una película que está a punto de rodar un viejo conocido.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge.

P.D. El problema que no me quiere decir tendrá pronto solución.

* * *

**Frío ártico con cambio climático a la vista.**

Sr. Sorge:

Parvati está muy ocupada por el momento y me ha rogado que le escriba para agradecerle sus esfuerzos. Pero debió advertirle que la película era de tipo erótico. No sé como, pero le ha gustado, se ha divertido y finalmente se ha comprometido para el siguiente rodaje.

Nos hemos instalado en el local. Hemos recibido muchos encargos. La epidemia de bodas que está azotando el mundo mágico hace que hayamos empezado con buen pie.

Rubia gélida.

* * *

Estimada Srta. Greengrass:

El panel estudia bien la situación cuando recomienda algo... incluso los analisis de mercado. Nos permitimos sugerirle que el manejo administrativo de su taller requiere la colaboración de alguien como su primo Cristopher, que se aburre demasiado en Gringott's.

Creo que sus problemas no han hecho mas que empezar, pero todo saldrá bien. Soy optimista por naturaleza.

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge.

P.D. Modestia aparte, el panel también tiene algo que ver con la epidemia.

* * *

**Problemas sanitarios.**

Richard, voy a tener que advertirte...

Alguna de las insinuaciones y sugerencias que das tan alegremente son muy atrevidas. Si ya sé que lo haceis con la mejor intención... pero lo no podía esperar de ninguna de las maneras era que una chica tan formal y modosita, toda una prefecta, se soltara el pelo en plena enfermería con un chico sin importarle nada. Si, ella y el pequeño Weasley... sobre la camilla. ¿Por qué no se fueron a la Sala de la Necesidad, como todo el mundo? Y claro, después la culpa es mía... Mía por dejar que ese chico se quedara con ella a velarla toda la noche.

Poppy Pomfrey.

* * *

Querida Poppy.

Tranquilízate. Nos conocemos bien... eso que tanto te preocupa ha ocurrido exactamente en la enfermería 235 veces desde que te incorporaste... seguro que recuerdas alguna especial. La media anual, con pequeñas correcciones, sigue manteniéndose desde 1968.

Richard

P.D. En un doble fondo del cajón 3 del armario 12 están escondidas las botellas de bromuro que te escondió James Potter sobre diciembre de 1977. Esas que utilizabas para "enfriar" los ánimos.

* * *

**Mientras, en los Alpes suizos.**

Richard

Gracias por el ingreso. La directora soltó la plata. Todavía ha ganado dinero la bandida con lo que se está ahorrando en personal. Sybill no solo ha logrado que se largquen o casi un buen grupo de residentes que ocasionaban mucho trabajo. También que los que se quedaron participen mucho más en los trabajos de la residencia.

Ufff, convertirla en una belleza fue duro, durísimo. A veces me daban ganas bárbaras de arreglarle los desastres con un cepillo y una espátula... de carpintero. Sólo a base de mascarillas y chocolate (y mas mascarillas y mas chocolate y mas masajes) conseguía ablandar aquel abandono total... Imposible otro reto más difícil.

Mejor no digo nada porque eres capaz de encontrarlo. Me divertí como una loca en esa residencia. La verdad es que había cosas dignas de verse.

La nueva decoración con bolas de cristal por todas partes, los residentes huyendo de Sybill, que les perseguía con una bola de cristal que siempre acababa rodando por el suelo. La forma en que Sybill seguía todas mis instrucciones sin protestar, decía no se qué sobre una profecía de alguien que la transformaría. Ha sido la cliente más fácil de llevar que he tenido nunca. También cuando veía jugar a los residentes enfermos... el que perdía debía tomarse las pociones DE TODOS.

Y lo mas, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos... las escenas del coronel con Sybill. La alegría de la gente es la mejor verificación de mi trabajo.

Silvia Ibagaza.

P.D. ¿No tendrás otro favor que pedirme? Sybill me prometió que te escribiría ¿Todavía no ha hecho? Ja, ja... debe seguir muy ocupada... ja, ja, ja.

* * *

Querida Silvia...

Creo que todos queremos a esa nueva Sybill que Ana y tú habéis creado con vuestro esfuerzo.

Pero me asalta una duda existencial ¿Qué escena fue la mejor para tí, cuando le pidió para salir o cuando se perseguían en ropa interior por los pasillos?

Richard Sorge,

P.D. Nunca se sabe, Silvia, nunca se sabe.

* * *

**La ropa sirve tanto para ponerse como para quitarse.**

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Estoy muy ocupada. Quien diría que encargarse del vestuario de una película erótica da tanto trabajo, xDD. Creo que hizo muy bien al recomendarme ese trabajo. La ropa nos presenta; pero a la vez nos oculta. Es importante, pero lo que hay debajo todavía lo es mas. Sirve tanto para vestirse como para desvestirse (profundo pensamiento que quiere decir bastante mas que lo que parece) He aprendido la lección. Gracias.

La tienda marcha a toda vela, pero mi socia y su primo pasan demasiado tiempo en la tienda BMW. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

India exótica.

P.D. ¿Y cúal es el problema que no he querido contarle?

* * *

Estimada Srta. Parvati Patil:

Como dijo cierto músico muggle, la calavera es el verdadero rostro de todos. Respecto al problema que dice no tener, Un amigo de un amigo me ha enviado unas fotografías que parecen demostrar que usted y su gemela Padma se intercambian los novios los fines de semana desde hace casi un año.

El problema es que se está enamorando del novio de su hermana, que casualmente trabajaba en la película que ha rodado y en la próxima a la que se ha comprometido.

Richard Sorge,

P.D. Rectifico, el problema que no quiso contarme ya se ha solucionado, aunque todavía no se haya dado cuenta.

* * *

**La profesora que se lo pasa de miedo.**

Estimado Richard:

Cuando era adolescente me miré en el espejo de Oesed. Ví algo como lo que me está pasando ahora. Puedo ayudar a la gente y ellos se divierten conmigo. Estoy siempre con alguien, siempre haciendo cosas que me gustan. Las nuevas gafas hacen que me vea bien y vea el mundo mejor. Silvia hizo que además me vieran bien, casi demasiado bien. Me gusta que me vean bien. Me gustan los que me ven bien y saben portarse bien. Ya no tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie. Alexei y yo nos encontramos. Creo que en el fondo, le veía conmigo en las bolas de cristal y no me lo creía. Por eso me obsesionaban. Gracias por todo. Quise escribir antes pero de verdad que no estaba en ello (mis mejillas han tomado un sospechoso color púrpura)

Sybill.

P.D.: El que trajo la muerte se encontrara con ella. Y después de un tiempo, dos luces brillarán juntas.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWERS:**

**Oscarlos**: Aunque sea algo serio, escribir humor también es divertido. Gracias.P.D. Lo de Hagrid, ¿es un encargo?

**Anatripotter**: Me alegro que mi regalo te haya divertido. Confieso que cuando leí tu encargo, en pocas horas ya tenía configurada la solución.Gracias a tí por todo lo que has escrito.

No soy pelirrojo, ni es cuestión de marketing. Sucede que se coló en el capítulo una nota breve de Ron agradeciendo a Richard la bronca que le echó.

Si las "Regard mortel" están disponibles en esa fecha, no dudes que te las haré llegar aunque tenga que entregarlas en persona, nadando desde España y caminando hasta Córdoba. Gracias.

P.D. ¿he acertado en los personajes que te representan? Y más importante... cierto fic con contrato hace tiempo que no se actualiza. Si te encuentras con la autora...

**Pottersita:** ¿Te gustó o no el capítulo? No hay que pensar más. Sigo convencido de que con este capítulo dedicado, le subirá el ánimo y actualizará de una ¡piiit! vez.  
Ojalá supiera si Baisers mortels continua. Lo cierto es que Audrey ha escrito muy poco desde entonces... habrá que tener paciencia porque tiene otros proyectos en marcha. ¿Sabes que tardó un año y medio en completarlo? Los hispanos hemos tenido más suerte y en menos de dos meses... Gracias.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	9. Dedicado a Pottershop

**Aviso legal:** Los derechos sobre los personajes y la obra pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling y a aquellos a los que se los ha vendido. Ni nos pasa por la imaginación olvidarlo.

**Dedicado a Pottershop.**

Este capítulo será distinto -sólo un poco-. Es hora de conocer un poco más a los culpables de todo este... porque hasta ahora sólo conocemos a Richard Sorge... Chissst, vamos a colarnos en una de sus reuniones:

* * *

**Acta núm 42.**

En fecha del 24 de mayo se reúne el panel de consultores designado por la delegada especial del Plan de Prevención de las Tendencias Autodestructivas, decreto 54/1999 del Ministerio de Magia, Sra. Minerva Macgonagall.

A las 23:00 se inicia la reunión en el despacho de la directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (Nota del Secretario: el presidente ha vuelto a llegar media hora tarde. No es de los más madrugadores. Se impone la sanción correspondiente) Asisten la totalidad de miembros del panel.

Presidente: Richard Sorge. (Presume de espía, bebedor, jugador, mujeriego, bohemio... vamos, el yerno que todas las madres quisieran. Inspirador de espía muggle de ficción James Bond)

Vocales por riguroso orden de antigüedad:

Su Alteza la reina Juana de Castilla y Aragón. También conocida como Juana "La Loca". (Se enamoró demasiado. Pasa hasta en las mejores familias)

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Fantasma de los de antes. (Perdía miserablemente el tiempo en Hogwarts hasta que Minerva lo puso a currar. Gran chismoso)

Mariano José de Larra. Periodista, escritor y suicida. (Lo suyo no eran los amoríos. Quizá haya aprendido algo desde entonces)

Monseñor Oscar Romero, arzobispo de San Salvador. Mártir, ingenuo o suicida (Consecuente hasta el fin. Un digno contrapunto a ese desequilibrado de Sorge)

Violeta Parra. Poeta y suicida. (No se puede ir tan confiada por la vida)

La Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Servidora de los mas necesitados. (Lucha sin descanso contra la muerte)

Secretario: el Fantasma de la Opera, el que lo escucha todo. (Disculpad que no diga mi nombre)

El único punto del orden del día es el informe y propuesta de acuerdo en relación al expediente núm 13 referido al Sr. Rubeus H. Hagrid.

Se abre la sesión. El Secretario lee la carta remitida por el interesado:

"Estimado Sr. Richard:

Están pasando los años y cada vez me siento mas solo. Bueno, sin compañía femenina. La única que por la que me siento atraído está lejos. La añoro. No puedo más. No podré aguantar mucho mas. Hogwarts ya no me necesita...

Guardabosques."

**Debate:**

**Sorge** – Ya empezamos... bufff. Qué hicimos para merecer esto... Que cada uno diga lo que le parece... Empieza tú primero, Juanita, por mujer y por reina...

**Juana de Castilla** – Es un caso de libro, síndrome del bebé sin chupete. Ausencia del ser querido, depresión, autocompasión... me suena vagamente familiar. Ya veo que todos pensáis lo mismo... La única solución posible es hacer que Olimpe Maxime (está claro que se trata de ella) vaya a Hogwarts y pase lo que tenga que pasar. No veo factible un plan alternativo por falta de candidatas.

**Oscar Romero** – Tampoco veo alternativas y todo eso esta muy bien, pero habrá que inventarse alguna razón para que lo justifiquemos. No se me ocurre un informe del Ministerio o de la directora diciendo que la traemos para que Hagrid se la ligue... y faltan aun dos años para el siguiente Torneo de los Tres Magos... ¿Qué murmuras, Mariano?

**Larra** – Como no nos pongamos serios vamos a tener que contestar a cualquiera que se le caigan dos pestañas. Nada, que trabaje como todos los demás. Potter, que no tenía co.. quiero decir valor para declararse tuvo que raptar a la Srta. Weasley. Malfoy tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y pedir a George Weasley y a Potter entrada en su negocio. Lovegood tuvo que sacudir garrotazos a todo Hogwarts.

**Teresa** – Y como estos, todos... Granger lo tuvo más fácil, sólo tenía que controlarse con aquel chico (como si eso fuera fácil) Nunca os perdonaré lo de Cho Chang, ¿cómo se os ocurrió sugerirle que se convirtiera en p...?

**El Secretario** – No te quejes, que después en las misiones humanitarias cumple como la que más. Algún malpensado dirá que tus reticencias al sexo son pura envidia. Si, todos nuestros clientes han acabado contentos, pero agotados. Uff, ¿sabeis que Ron Weasley anda más agotado que nunca desde que Hermione ha vuelto a utilizar nuestra poción? (Nota del Secretario: soy el más anticlerical del panel)

**Sorge** – Soledad o miedo. Están en todos los casos. Hemos tenido suerte. Hemos encontrado para cada uno una solución que los mantiene siempre ocupados en algo que les gusta y además acompañados. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que se lo tienen que ganar. Nico, no has dicho ni pio y eres el que sabe más de habladurías y de Hogwarts ¿Cómo lo ves?

**Sir Nicholas** – Si me lo permiten mis ilustres colegas, creo que hay una solución. Se dice por ahí que el profesor Flitwick vería con buenos ojos un cambio de aires. Aspira a ser director, aunque no sea de Hogwarts. No sería muy difícil un intercambio entre él y Olimpe.

**Violeta** – Vale, podemos organizar este intercambio. No creo que el Ministerio ponga ningún problema. Ya tenemos juntitos a Hagrid y a Olimpe ¿Y qué? ¿De verdad creen que puede saltar una chispita de algo? Bueno, mejor que no salte, por la seguridad de todos nosotros. Son demasiado distintos.

**Larra** – Si Hagrid no hace nada que impresione a esa mujer medio-gigante, no tenemos nada que hacer... para ganarse a las mujeres hay que hacer siempre alguna locura, algo especial, y dedicárselo... ¿o no, chicas?

**Violeta** – Claro, ¿y qué podría hacer? Lo único que hace bien es jugar con los animalitos, comer y dormir. No creo que un número de circo con animales sea lo mejor. Eso de que el chico cace un animal y le presente el trofeo a la chica también ha pasado de moda. Y de sus habilidades como cocinero, mejor no hablar.

**Teresa** - Tampoco la música o la poesía son sus mejores argumentos.

**Juana de Castilla** – Lo que más la impresionaría, sería que concluyera sus estudios... así entendería que no se conforma con ser el guardabosques y profesor auxiliar. No más bichos, comer y dormir...

**Sorge** – No es ninguna tontería. Fue expulsado injustamente... se le podría rehabilitar y permitirle retomar sus estudios. Y desde el punto de vista político, seguro que el piiit del Ministro todavía se apuntará los tantos... buenas relaciones internacionales, bla, bla, bla, integración de los gigantes, bla, bla, bla rehabilitación de delincuentes, bla, bla, bla... cacho piiit. Secretario, no incluyas en el acta esas palabras.

**Secretario** - ¿de verdad crees que lo incluiría? ¿No sabes que lo primero que va a leer Minerva mañana por la mañana es el acta de la reunión y enviará un informe al piiit del Ministro? Y las broncas que me echa después. Perdona, Juanita, pero a veces...

**Juana de Castilla** – No me hagáis reír vosotros dos. Mi padre me llevaba siempre a los campamentos y sus soldados hablaban mucho peor que vosotros. A lo nuestro, Beauxbâtons necesita cambios y Flitwick estará libre de compromisos.

**Oscar Romero** – Esto de ejercer de celestino me divierte bastante mas que cuando era arzobispo. Pero es por una causa santa, hijos míos.

**T****eresa de Calcuta** (riendo) – No te pases, Oscar, que te pierdes.

**Oscar Romero** (también riendo) - Teresa, Dios nos ha creado como somos. Respetemos sus inescrutables designios. Sabes el último chiste "La fe es lo que nos da Dios para entender a los curas." (Nota del Secretario: borro la nota anterior.)

(Risa general)

**Sorge** – ¡Piiit, cómo está el clero...! ¿Y si no le decimos nada del intercambio para el año que viene y dejamos que se lo curre este año y sorprenderlo el próximo curso?

**Larra** – Sería una motivación muy grande. Adelante. Además sugiero que el intercambio no sea sólo de ellos dos sino que los acompañe un grupo de alumnos. Ya sabéis, otra fiesta como la de Harry y Ginny y arreglamos treinta parejas mas.

**Sorge** – Hecho, pero tú y Nico os encargareis de ayudar a Abe con las bebidas. Oscar, Teresa y yo con la comida ¿Hay quiere decir algo mas? Secretario, procede.

**Acuerdo.**

**El Secretario**- Se toma en consideración el acuerdo siguiente:

"1,- Proponer el intercambio entre el profesor Flitwick de Hogwarts y la profesora Olimpe Maxime de Beauxbâtons, acompañados respectivamente de un grupo de alumnos no inferior a 25. El intercambio se llevaría a efecto el curso próximo.

2,- Proponer la rehabilitación del Sr. Rubeus Hagrid y convencerle que retome sus estudios inmediatamente, de forma que no pueda rechazarlo. No se le informará del punto 1.

3,- Facultar al Presidente a responder por escrito en los términos del acuerdo al Sr. Hagrid."

Se adopta el acuerdo por unanimidad.

Próxima reunión el 31 de mayo, mismo lugar y misma hora. Richard, a ver si vienes pronto de una piiit vez.

Se levanta la sesión a las 23:55.

Doy fe. El Secretario.

* * *

Estimado Hagrid.

Anímate. Olimpe va a volver a Hogwarts. ¿Te ves en fuerzas y condiciones para declararle tus sentimientos? Si, lo digo porque contemplarla embobado y deprimirte sin atreverte a decir nada va a ser mucho peor. Francamente, no te vemos todavía capaz. Debes prepararte bien para su vuelta.

¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? Estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría que retomaras tus estudios y cuando venga para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, quizá encuentre a un campeón de talla 20XL... ¿a qué estás esperando?

Atentamente,

Richard Sorge.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWERS**:

**Anatripotter**: Sprout. Acepto el reto ¿Lo quieres muy vergonzoso o no?

P.D. Ariel te prestó el apellido sólo para ese capítulo. Puedes llamarte lo que quieras. ¿Batistuta? ¿Has visto bien a mis "primos" Moyà, Charly el tenista o Miquel Angel el portero -arquero como decís vosotros-? XDD. Xau,

**Sonimary**: Empecé medio en broma esta serie distinta y la verdad, se ha convertido en una telaraña en la que estoy enredado... Richard mezcla en su caldero la sabiduría popular de esas expresiones con su desprecio de los convencionalismos, sus ideas radicales y su crítica de las costumbres y sale... El episodio ese fue el más estudiado, los siguientes han sido bastante más improvisados.

Mi profesor, de Granada. El delegado sindical, de Málaga. El entrenador, de Jaén. El que mete los goles, de Jerez. El que chuta de lejos, de Sevilla. Afición amiga, la del Recre. El que comenta, de Almería... Sólo falta alguien de Córdoba, pero está Anatripotter, mi autora favorita... Al final pareceré más andaluz que tú.

Utilicé ramas de abedul por seguir el libro de Paasilinna. Se utilizan en las saunas para fustigarse. Supongo que las ramas jóvenes de almendro -esas verdes que en las islas llamamos "tanyades" y que le gustan tanto a los conejos servirían igual.

Hook, la instructora de vuelo... Esta es fácil. Después de Sprout.

"Hay cinco colores sagrados. El primero es el rojo. Es el color de la sangre, el color de la vida. Aparecemos en este mundo envueltos en el rojo de la sangre de nuestra madre."

"Los Refugios de Piedra" Jean Auel.

Echo a faltar el habitual review de Zafiro Potter. (Ya no)

* * *

ADAPTACIÓN DE LA RECETA PALEOLÍTICA A LAS MUJERES.

**1.- Tomar dos copas, o mejor tres, de vino de calidad. Mejor con denominación de origen.**

Las mujeres no lo necesitan. Ellos sí.

**2.- Presentarse en la casa del chico. Se aconseja como mejor hora la caída de la noche.**

Bien.

**3.- Subir a su habitación. Todas las excusas son buenas. También sirve el no tener excusa.**

Bien.

**4.- Mirarlo con adoración y besarlo con fuerza. Si dice algo, besarlo todavía mas fuerte. Acariciarlo.**

Bien.

**5.- Levantarlo en brazos y sacarlo inmediatamente de la casa. Repito, sáquelo inmediatamente de la casa. Lo que van a hacer requiere alejar a todos los testigos sensibleros.**

Bien en lo de sacarlo, pero en lo de levantarlo en brazos hay que cumplir toda la normativa sobre riesgos laborales. Arrastrarlo tirando del pelo o de otras partes, mejor que NO. Ellos tienen que cumplir y levantarlas en brazos. Sacan fuerzas para eso de donde sea.

**6.- No escuchar a nadie durante las fases anteriores.**

Bien. Incluso podría extenderse a las posteriores.

**7.- Si alguien se opone, mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Entenderá y se apartará inmediatamente. Si no se aparta, tapar los ojos del chico y sacudir a todo el que se ponga por delante, pero ni demasiado fuerte ni insistir demasiado. (Piense en que pueden quedar mal en las fotos de la boda)**

Bien, pero sin arañar, especialmente a la suegra. Pero a las ex-novias, sin piedad y sin cuartel. Dicen que el hombre es un lobo para el hombre. No hay monstruo lo bastante horrible o despiadado para describir como puede ser una mujer para otra mujer.

**8.- Transportarlo directamente a un refugio preparado al efecto, en un lugar cerca del agua y con alimentos suficientes y de la mejor calidad. (Mejor sin teléfono y sin Internet).**

Bien. Aquí ya se pueden tomar las dos o tres copas de vino de la primera fase. Seguro que él las necesitará para la fase siguiente.

**9.- Hacer el amor con él por lo menos dos veces por la noche y otra por el día, además de todas las demás que te lo pida. Insistimos que se trata de cifras mínimas.**

División de opiniones. Algunas creen que es mejor para la relación decirle que no alguna vez

**10.- Cumplir todos los deseos de él durante todo ese tiempo y los años sucesivos, aunque le parezcan inauditos.**

Definitivamente NO.

**11.- Cuando la familia de él se presente con cara ofendida, tratarles amablemente.**

Indiferente. Será siempre la lagarta que se llevó engañado a su inocente hijito.

**12.- Si las fases anteriores se han desarrollado correctamente, ya se encargara él de echarlos, fijar la fecha de la boda y todo lo demás. Dejarse llevar en esos temas. Saben mucho mas que nosotros.**

Correcto, él sólo se encargará de echarlos. A partir de ahí, ellas toman el mando. Saben mucho mas que ellos.

* * *

**Buenas noches y buena suerte**

**Richard**


	10. Dedicado a Pottersita

**Aviso legal: **Los derechos sobre los personajes y la obra pertenecen a la autora J.K. Rowling y a aquellos a los que se los ha vendido. Ni nos pasa por la imaginación olvidarlo.

Dedicado a Pottersita, que me tiene entre sus autores favoritos.

* * *

Estimado Richard:

Te escribo desde la enfermería de Hogwarts. El motivo es la situación de Pomona Sprout. Parece que ha intentado suicidarse. La historia es larga... Empezó con una noche de fiesta de hace bastantes años. Cierto malhumorado profesor de Pociones vagaba por los invernaderos cuando sorprendió a la Sra. Sprout cambiándose. Tenía que dejar listas plantas para el día siguiente. Pomona era muy, pero que muy ciudadosa en su ropa, sobre todo interior y según dejó caer alguien, algunas piezas estaban hechas con hilos de oro. A nuestro querido profesor se le aceleraron las hormonas al verla y digamos que ella no dijo que no. Se produjo una combinación de factores y resultado del impetu amoroso, ambos cayeron y se rebozaron de tierra que en aquellos momentos acogía una plantación de tubérculos en germinación, Por si fuera poco, se salpicaron con poción fertilizante. La principal afectada fue ella que padece desde entonces una afección crónica en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Aparentemente no pasó nada, pero a partir de entonces su aspecto personal y la calidad de su vestuario decayó mucho.

Últimamente venía quejándose de un creciente malestar por ese problema no solucionado. Sospechamos que en aquel incidente se contaminó de cierta planta de ciclo madurativo muy lento que ahora está germinando.

No sabemos que hacer. La mantenemos bajo sedantes. Pensé en ti... perdidos al río, dicen.

Poppy Pomfrey.

* * *

Estimada Poppy

Confirmame si el incidente se produjo en el antiguo Invernadero 3.

Richard.

* * *

Estimada Silvia:

El más difícil todavía se ha producido. ¿Te gustarían unas vacaciones en Mallorca? Te necesito durante una semana. Ya te contaré.

Richard Sorge.

* * *

Estimada Sra. Pomfrey:

Como oí decir a un tal Paasilinna, lo único definitivo es la muerte y tampoco es que sea para tanto, por lo menos en mi caso. El panel de consultores ha estudiado el caso y creemos que hay una solución. Bueno, algo radical si que es. El Invernadero 3 se había utilizado para cultivar las plantas que rehuían la luz del sol. Sospechamos que la contaminación es por una de esas plantas de ciclo lento. La recomendación del panel es que se le encargue una misión en Mallorca de estudio de la posidonia. El lugar ideal para ello es la playa de Es Trenc (1) Sol y agua de mar en abundancia.

La acompañará la Srta. Silvia, especialista en estética para reparar eventuales daños que puedan producirse.

Richard.

* * *

Estimado Sr. Richard:

Quiero morir. Por mi culpa ha estado a punto de resultar herido o quizá muerto uno de los chicos a los que supuestamente debo enseñar. El vuelo en escoba es mi vida, pero no sé como seguir con esa carga.

Escoba en picado.

* * *

Estimada Sra Rolanda Hooch:

Se culpabiliza usted de un un accidente. Resulta absolutamente normal y recomendable. Pero sin pasarse. El panel de consultores ha analizado exhaustivamente todas las circunstancias que se sumaron en el accidente y es muy posible que su participación en el mismo no llegue ni a un 10.

Niño de segundo... conocimientos todavía insuficientes. Muy orgulloso y, francamente, se llevaba fatal con usted. Rebeldía. Vamos, que bastaba que le sugiriera algo para que hiciera todo lo contrario. Exceso de confianza. Sus poco conscientes padres le habían dado el capricho de una escoba Nimbus 2000 que apenas podía manejar. Medios inadecuados. A eso se sumó que la clase se realizó en el patio, entre paredes y con muy poco espacio. Espacio inadecuado. Si a eso le unimos que los resultados de las pruebas dan que ese "inocente" jovencito no había tomado precisamente agua en el desayuno. Vamos, lo de siempre.

Entendemos que se siente responsable. No haga nada irreversible. Comprendemos que quiera cambiar de aires una temporada. El panel de consultores ha efectuado las consultas oportunas y considera útil para su situación que se ocupe de la dirección del jardín de infancia "Angelitos". No tenemos ninguna duda que recobrará sus ánimos.

Richard Sorge.

* * *

Rich:

Hagrid ha retomado sus estudios. No va del todo mal.

¿Estás seguro que esa guardería es el sitio ideal para Hooch.?

Min.

* * *

Gatita:

Creemos que nuestra querida profesora de vuelo ha sublimado demasiado a esos "pobrecitos" niños y necesita recargar las pilas. Si, lo va a pasar fatal en la guardería con esos demonios, con biberones, papillas, pañales, persiguiéndoles por el jardín,viendo como destrozan todo lo que pone en sus manos. Volverá con una nueva forma de ver la infancia. Me encanta la idea.

Tengo que insistirte otra vez mas. No permitas las escobas de competición para los principiantes. Ya sé que adoras el quiddicht. Pero te preguntó que harás si pasa algo grave de verdad. Multa a los padres con toda la dureza posible. Siempre es mejor que vengan para pagar una multa que no a la enfermería o al hospital para visitar a su hijo herido.

Rich.

P.D. Nunca te he pedido para un alumno. Pero para el alumno de mas peso de la escuela el estudio es algo mas que aprender.

* * *

Rich:

Sospecho que tu silencio sobre las bebidas de cierta clase quiere decir que no has cumplido del todo tu promesa de dejar de beber.

Hagrid recibe ayuda de muchos alumnos. Me ha sorprendido agradablemente.

Min.

P.D. ¿No fuiste tú quien ayudó a Abe en cierta fiesta en la que se acabaron las bebidas?

* * *

Estimado Richard

Me encantaron esas vacaciones que me propusiste. Realmente no fue tan difícil recuperar a la Sra. Sprout. Se cuidaba mucho. El sol y el agua de mar hicieron su trabajo y la "limpiaron" por fuera y también por dentro. Todos los restos de contaminación desaparecieron. Recuperar su aspecto de hace unos veinte años era complicado pero no imposible. Conté con la ayuda de Ana Tripoli. Su modelo "Pink panther" disimula -sin hacer milagros- los kilos de mas a los ojos de los demás. Ciertamente en la playa había especímenes que necesitaban mucho un tratamiento y esas gafas que la profesora. Sospecho que tendrán muy buena acogida comercial. Esta vez no hubo gritos ni peleas por Pomona. Todos acabaron contentos.

Silvia.

P.D. Me enseñó algunas plantas que desconocía. He vuelto con un montón de nuevas ideas.

* * *

Richard:

Hemos observado las costumbres de alguien que conoces y es probable que necesite de cierto tratamiento. En ese momento es vulnerable.

John.

* * *

(1) Es Trenc es una playa nudista bastante conocida.

**Notas del autor:** He cumplido con cierto retraso los encargos de Silvia y Sonimary. Disculpas. He tenido unos días en los que prefería leer a escribir. Tampoco es que estuviera muy satisfecho del capítulo anterior.

Además debo una disculpa a Pottersita, a la que dedico este capítulo. No me considero capaz de poder ayudarte en tus estudios de francés. Aunque haya traducido razonablemente bien, he comprobado grandes deficiencias en mi nivel.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	11. Arthur

**Aviso legal: La obra y los personajes perteneces a Quien-ustedes-saben porque la autora les ha vendido los derechos.**

Esto debía ser la doble respuesta al desafío de Zafiro Potter, que me pidió explicaciones y que escribiera algo sobre el personaje de Arthur Weasley. Tenía que ser un capítulo de "Tendencias autodestructivas" Pero el reto me atrapó y creo que merece vida independiente. Apenas hay historias sobre ese personaje.

Basado en una historieta del dibujante Tabaré. Dedicado a Zafiro Potter y a todos los chicos que leen fanfiction. La configuración general del relato se me ocurrió durante la primera parte del España-Italia.

Os dejo la primera parte de la historia, para que, si lo creéis conveniente, os paséis por "La misión mas difícil de Arthur Weasley."

**Misión imposible.**

Al salir del trabajo, la cabeza de Arthur daba vueltas. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir. El motivo era una condenada misión que no tenía las menores ganas de hacer. En realidad no parecía haber motivos razonables para esa rebeldía. Era mucho más sencilla que las que habitualmente le había confiado la Orden del Fénix.

Tan simple como acompañar a alguien joven e inexperto, conducirlo y confiarlo a otro miembro de la Orden para que continuaran otra fase de la misión. Si era tan sencillo, ¿por qué no lo veía claro y dejaba de imaginar cosas que no eran? Se arrepentía completamente de algunas palabras que se le habían escapado y necesitaba alguien que aclarara sus dudas. Pero por otra parte... ¿a quien podría consultar?

Nadie parecía compartir su inquietud, al contrario, todos parecían obviar las dificultades. ¿A quien podría participar de sus angustias? En los últimos meses su hijo Ron hablaba maravillas de un tal Sorge, un fantasma residente en Hogwarts y del panel que dirigía. Recordaba ese nombre de cuando estudiaba la historia de la resistencia contra Grindewald. Muy pocos sabían que el castillo estaba repleto de fantasmas, además de los "oficiales" de las casas.

Los fantasmas requieren de un soporte material para comunicarse y del que no pueden alejarse. Si deseaba consultar a Richard debería ir a Hogwarts y hablar con la directora. Por suerte, las circunstancias estaban a su favor. No había nadie en la Madriguera. Su mujer había ido a Rumanía a ver a Charlie, viaje al que no había podido acompañarla por tener mucho trabajo atrasado en la oficina. Volvía mañana por la mañana. Tiempo suficiente. En realidad era doblemente culpable de no haber podido acompañarla. El viaje estaba relacionado con la misión y el atraso también venía por la desazón que le provocaba ese mismo motivo. Ron y Ginevra, los hijos que seguían viviendo en la Madriguera, estaban en Londres por separado, en casa de unos amigos.

Llegó a Hogsmeade a la caída de la tarde. El camino hasta Hogwarts lo recorrió pensando las formas en que podría plantear a la directora su problema y su deseo de consultar a Richard Sorge.

Minerva le recibió inmediatamente.

Richard sabía que vendrías a consultarle.-

Entonces, ¿puedo hablar con él? -

No sé que problema puedes tener con la misión, pero es tu derecho.

Le alargó una caja de laca muy antigua con filigrana de dragones.

Es la caja en la que guardaba mis cartas. Es la que fui a buscar a Japón. Es la que eligió como soporte. Se puede decir que es su "casa".

Acercó una pizarra.

Es más sencillo que te conteste escribiendo en la pizarra. La telepatía no funciona siempre.

Con suspense, abrió la caja. Incluso un mago tan experimentado como Arthur se estremeció. Tras unos segundos de espera, una tiza empezó a escribir.

"¿Eres tú, Weasley? Te esperaba. No creí que tardaras tanto. Es una consulta particular. Minerva, ¿nos dejas solos? ¿Jodido por la misión, verdad?" (Las comillas marcan lo que Sorge escribe)

- No te puedes imaginar como.

"Yo pasé lo mismo. Casi todos tenemos que hacerlo. Es de lo más difícil que tiene que hacer un hombre. Por fuera cumples, por dentro matarías."

Es que no es tan sencillo como parece, ¿verdad?

"Estas misiones empezaron hace miles de años. Y no hay nada que hacer. No se pueden discutir. Te toca y punto. Si te rebelas es peor. Sólo puedes verificar las condiciones y, si hay suerte, evaluar después los resultados."

Es que le estoy dando vueltas...

"Analiza. ¿Sientes que estás traicionando?"

No. Ha asumido su parte en la misión de forma voluntaria.

"¿Ha recibido el entrenamiento que toca para la misión?"

Si. Creo que ha tenido un buen entrenamiento y con gente experta.

"¿Es un traidor el otro?"

No, imposible.

"¿Pueden fracasar en su objetivo?"

Arthur vaciló. Quería responder algo, pero no podía. Susurró "no lo sé".

" ¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

Es que no es una misión cualquiera.

"Bien, avanzamos ¿Podría hacerle daño de alguna forma?"

Ya le hizo daño en una ocasión.

"En su momento lo comprendiste y por lo mismo que ahora."

No recuerdo bien lo que dije.

"Arthur, estás dando vueltas. Ya te he dicho que yo pase por lo mismo. No te atreves a decirme lo que te pasa pero yo ya sé lo que sientes. Mi único consejo es : HABLA CON ÉL. Adiós."

La caja se cerró bruscamente. No esperaba una respuesta tan ambigua. Minerva regresó. Se despidieron amablemente. Era medianoche cuando regresó a la Madriguera.

"Habla con él". Fue al cobertizo en el que, a escondidas de su mujer y del Ministerio experimentaba con los artilugios muggles que le obsesionaban.

En el estante de más arriba, encontró una caja. Sabía que lo primero es leer las instrucciones. Las leyó cuidadosamente. Colocó las baterías en su lugar. "Necesita cargarlo al menos durante doce horas."

"Y una m... voy a esperar doce horas". Sacó un gira tiempo que había sacado de matute del Ministerio con la excusa de repararlo y lo ajustó doce horas atrás. Enchufó el aparato (lógico que Arthur tuviera electricidad en su cobertizo) y regresó al tiempo ordinario. El aparato estaba cargado. Logró ponerlo en marcha y, al segundo intento, marcar las cuatro cifras que tenían algo que ver con algo llamado SIM. Sacó del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino de su cartera y marcó en el terminal los nueve números que aparecían en el mismo. Después debía apretar la tecla verde.

Piiiiiip, piiiiiip. Al sexto tono, alguien le habló con voz soñolienta.

¿Sr. Weasley? ¿De verdad es usted?

¿Harry?

Veo que está usando mi regalo.

Si, es la primera vez que lo hago. Tenemos que hablar.

Le he visto preocupado estos últimos días. ¿Es algo de la misión?

Si. Nunca hemos hablado de esto tú y yo. Es necesario.

Ya sé que le hemos dejado un poco de lado, pero es que...

Tenemos que hablar.

Ahora son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué tal mañana en el Ministerio?

Te espero en mi despacho.

Después de colgar, Harry resopló. Los cabellos de la pelirroja que estaba con él en la cama seguían haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Menos mal que tenía el sueño pesado. Aun así, medio d0rmida, le preguntó:

¿Quien era, cariño?

Tu padre. No, no es una grosería. Es tu padre de verdad.

¿Habrá descubierto que he venido a dormir contigo a tu apartamento?

Prefiero pensar que no.

La besó y mentalmente apuntó "Pedirle que no llame por teléfono muggle a las dos de la madrugada."

Al otro lado del satélite, Arthur colgó el teléfono, grabó el número en la agenda y se fue a acostar...

Ya dormido, empezó a soñar.

El sueño loco de Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Zafiro Potter: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ya pensaré en algo para Molly. Lo de Córdoba (Argentina) es para provocar. El clásico sindrome Sorge. Si quieres a alguien en el panel, los cambio ahora mismo. El problema que tenía es que me salían demasiados chicos y demasiado rojos y quería algo más políticamente correcto y nivelado en cuanto a género, origen e ideas. Y la Iglesia sirve mucho para estas cosas.

Sonimary: tu reto era fácil. Como confesó Richard, la clave es tenerlos tan ocupados que no tengan tiempo para que no se suman en la melancolía. El fantasma de la ópera lo tomé de la canción de Iron Maiden. Enhorabuena por tu éxito académico. También estoy seguro que en la Operación B cubrirás totalmente los objetivos. Xau, Richard.

P.D. Sigo dándole vueltas a las posibilidades de Grawp. Es mucho más difícil porque es un personaje muy plano, sin dobleces... Stop... Se me ha ocurrido algo. Dame un par de días mas.

El dia 22, Italia dijo adios.

El dia 26, los rusos os volveis.

El dia 29, ...

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	12. Grawp

**Aviso legal: La obra y los personajes perteneces a Quien-ustedes-saben porque la autora les ha vendido los derechos.**

Las locuras de Sorge se van a acabar. Este será el penúltimo capítulo. Si todos los que habeis leido esta historia habeis sonreído un poco, misión cumplida.

**Va por ti, Sonimary**.

* * *

Una gigantesca cabeza malhumorada apareció por la ventana. Chillaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- ¡Min….!

- No te entiendo, Grawp. Espera, llamaré a tu hermano.

- ¡Noooor!

A los pocos minutos, Hagrid entró en el despacho de la directora.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sra. Macgonagall?

- Tu hermano.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

- ¿Grawp… por qué quieres hablar con la directora?

El gigante le volvió la espalda.

- No quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

- ¡Sorge!

Minerva trajo la caja donde se suponía que se encontraba Sorge y la abrió. Hagrid acercó la pizarra.

"Ya no se puede ni dormir tranquilo en esta casa de locos. Si lo sé..."

- Richard, le pasa algo extraño a Grawp.

"Muy lista. Hagrid, ahora voy a conectarte telepáticamente con tu hermano. Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y escribir automáticamente todo lo que se te ocurra en este pergamino."

Algo sacudió al gigante, que se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana donde estaban. Hagrid también se sacudió y empezó a escribir.

"Estoy harto de verdad de esta situación."

"Todos parecen estar contentos conmigo, hablan mucho de mí, de mi fuerza, de todo lo que hago, pero a la hora de la verdad, no teneis la menor consideración conmigo."

"Hagrd está en clase y todos esperan de mí que haga su trabajo. Me gusta. Vigilo el bosque, cuido las plantas y los animales."

"Pero todavía nadie me ha dicho ¡Gracias, Grawp!"

"¡Nadie quiere hacerlo! Nada de nada. Puedo comer por los elfos, porque no tengo ni un knut ni tiempo para ir a cazar. Sí, sé lo que es el dinero. ¿Creeis que los gigantes no tenemos cerebro?"

"Ya está bien. Tengo derecho a un contrato de trabajo, con mi sueldo, mis días libres y mis vacaciones. Y cotizando en la Seguridad Social. Y tampoco tengo porque seguir viviendo en una cueva. Tengo derecho a una habitación en condiciones, y con cuarto de baño."

"Hagrid, tú eres el peor de todos. Estás muy ocupado, vale que Olimpe está al caer (no debí decir eso) pero te has olvidado completamente de mí y además has incumplido tu deber de representante de los trabajadores de Hogwarts. Te has vendido. ¿Es qué tu hermano no es un trabajador?"

"Estaré en huelga permanente hasta que tenga un contrato como los demás trabajadores."

De una puertecita salieron un grupo de elfos encabezados por Kreacher que se sentaron al lado del gigante. Llevaban una pancarta que sujetaron entre dos arboles.

"Solidaridad con Grawp. En huelga por un trato justo"

Hagrid se quedó muy sorprendido. Pero reaccionó. Bajó al patio y se sentó junto a su hermano.

El primer problema surgió en el almuerzo. En los platos aparecía sólo ensalada, arroz hervido y una sola salchicha. De postre, una manzana. Y para beber, agua. Junto al plato, una nota explicaba la situación de huelga del personal y sus reivindicaciones.

El segundo problema por la tarde. Faltaba leña en las chimeneas.

En la cena, mas de lo mismo. Comida racionada. Puré y un vaso de leche.

Minerva estaba desesperada. Quería solucionar el asunto, pero el Departamento de Justicia le había informado que conforme a la legislación vigente, y que nadie se había molestado en cambiar, los gigantes no tenían personalidad jurídica y por tanto no podían firmar ninguna clase de contratos. Respecto de los elfos, había una laguna legal que había servido a Dumbledore para su ya famoso contrato con el elfo libre Dobby.

Un Decreto-ley del Ministerio podría solucionar la situación mientras se tramitaba una ley de reconocimiento de derechos. Pero ni el Ministro estaba muy por la labor ni estaba muy seguro de contar con el respaldo suficiente en la Cámara en la que los conservadores mantenían un peso importante.

* * *

Todo cambió con un par de lechuzas que llegaron al Ministerio:

_Sr. Ministro._

_En nombre de nuestra antigua amistad, le ruego que firme el decreto de reconocimiento de los derechos a los gigantes._

_Minerva Macgonagall._

_Directora de Hogwarts._

* * *

_Klaus_

_Decidí no escribirte nunca mas, pero ver sufrir a Minerva es algo que no puedo soportar._

_Yo de ti firmaría el decreto cuanto antes._

_Tu peor fantasma._

* * *

Nevó durante toda la noche, pero Grawp y Hagrid seguían en el patio esperando. A su lado, los elfos habían encendido pequeñas hogueras.

¡Huelga, huelga, huelga!

Un buho apareció y entró directo en el despacho de la directora. Ella sacó un brazo por la ventana e hizó la señal de la V.

* * *

En el siguiente y último capítulo haremos una visita a todos aquellos a los que el super espía aconsejó. Y echaremos el cierre.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte.**

**Richard.**


	13. El círculo se cierra

Aviso legal: Ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen. Se supone que debemos decir que lo hacemos sin ningún interés pero si los de WB quieren contratarme... podemos hablar, xDD

Nota del autor: Me cuesta muchísimo terminar este fic. En Richard he puesto bastante de mí y me cuesta "asesinarlo". A otros personajes no me va a costar tanto eliminarlos. Aunque, bien pensado, todo tiene solución.

El 7 de noviembre era el aniversario de la muerte del verdadero Richard... Dedicado a él, aunque seguro que hubiera preferido un brindis.

Este capítulo será distinto... es el penúltimo.

* * *

Draco y yo le agradecemos su invitación. Estamos de viaje. A la isla de Pascua, que también llaman

Rapanui. La verdad es que teníamos que asistir a un Congreso de la Sociedad Americana de Diseño.

Optamos por alargar la estancia un par de días mas. El hotel es acogedor y la comida muy buena.

Gracias de nuevo. Estaremos en su fiesta, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Astoria casi Malfoy y Draco casi Greengrass

* * *

¿Como puede pensar que me perdería su fiesta, si vamos a venir todos sus antiguos "clientes"? Los

entrometidos chupatintas del Ministerio, tendrían que flexibilizar la ordenanza y no fastidiar mas a

los que queremos divertirnos sin molestar a nadie. ¿Nunca fueron jóvenes? Cuando pasa, hay que

obedecer a tus instintos.

Saludos. Hagrid y Olimpe.

* * *

Gracias anticipadas, pero si acepto una invitación a una fiesta, el precio mínimo son 100 galeones,

Una cifra que no puedo rebajar porque tengo un prestigio profesional que defender. Mi tia abuela

Edwige decía que en las fiestas hay que marcar un objetivo. Así que iré porque la situación en

Ruanda esta peor que nunca con la crisis alimentaria. Supongo que me dejaras organizar algo para

recaudar dinero para ese pais. Quizá subaste mi bikini de cuero negro.

Adios y gracias, Sr. Sorge. Cho Chang.

* * *

Has visto como ya escribo mejor que el año pasado? Me alegra que te hayas acordado de mi, pero

invitarme suele costar caro si hay comida por medio. Aunque no tanto como antes porque la dieta

pobre, ¡y tan pobre! me está reduciendo la tripa sin tener en cuenta los años que estuvimos juntos.

Oir además los sermones del medimago es peor que no comer. Pero a otra cosa, estarás pensando en

tu regalo. Los últimos años siempre te he sorprendido, y no será distinto. Probaras algo que vas a

encontrar extraordinario. Unos champiñones que he cultivado en mi cueva. No habrás comido ninguno

con una calidad tan buena. Perdona, olvide que no comes.

Adios, Richard... Nos vemos el sábado. Grawp.

* * *

A ver como será la fiesta de este año, Richard. Sólo espero que no obligues a todos los invitados a

beber el horroroso cóctel que prepara Hagrid. Este año voy a traer a alguien. Nada menos que Roy

Urquart, el reportero. Nos conocimos en el último viaje a África. Allí encontré a Cho Chang, en

Swazilandia. Puede que siente la cabeza de una vez. Oí a George decir no sé que de una sorpresa,

otra vez mas. Un abrazo. Pansy.

* * *

Desde que empezaron estas fiestas hace cosa de cuatro, no, cinco. ¡Merlín, han pasado cinco años!

esperamos esta celebración que se ha convertido en algo esperado. Ha pasado otro año mas y

sabemos que de no ser por ti no estaríamos. Me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental, Ufff,

Espero la sorpresa de George. ¿Qué tipo de música has escogido? Tres años de heavy metal. Ya toca

melódico. He vuelto a estudiar pociones. No basta con lo que aprendimos hace años porque luego

pasa lo que pasa. Pero no me perdería tu invitación por nada del mundo. Tengo que darte otra vez

las gracias. Nos veremos el sábado en "La Cabeza de Jabalí" Dios mío... que nota más larga y

estúpida que me está saliendo. Debe ser que cuento los días para la fiesta. Termino, espero que los

otros estén preparados para lo que les espera. Un fuerte abrazo. (metí la pata) Parvati.

* * *

Mi novio y yo hemos pasado un duro trance pero hemos estado siempre rodeados por cosas así.

Unidos hemos superado todos los problemas aunque al principio el problema eramos nosotros.

Espero que no te ofendas si no hacemos un papel demasiado alegre en tu fiesta, pero iremos.

Ron dice que sí, que tenemos que intentar recuperar la sonrisa. Incluso eso no es para tanto.

Tomando su poción me sentía mal, pero nada es como eso. No podría sentirme peor.

Esperamos que mejore la racha. Hermione y Ron

* * *

¿Sabes si Pansy ha confirmado que va a venir Richard? Después de lo que me paso, es

imposible verla sin ponerme celoso. No te preocupes, morderé la bala como un soldado.

Dale un aviso de mi parte a Abe para que no deje a Hagrid mezclar los licores.

Aviso, habrá sorpresa de George. Hasta el sábado. Cristopher.

* * *

Richard, tu invitación siempre nos agrada y puedes contar con nosotros, No te extrañe si encuentras

una sorpresa en tu fiesta. Nuestros experimentos van por buen camino y, como siempre, queremos

influir en la gente para que ria mas y mejor. Aunque no puedan comprender todo lo que sentimos.

No lo lamentamos, es una suerte para nosotros y para ellos. Estaremos como un clavo el sábado.

Angelina y George.

* * *

Saludos, Richard. Tu invitación es una alegría. Estaremos todos aunque tengamos que saltar los

obstáculos. Bueno, casi todos. Supongo que no habrás abandonado tus malas costumbres y a

los invitados se nos va a recibir con la sorpresa de ese Weasley. Y pensar que que le enseñé a volar.

Esta semana voy a presentarme en su tienda para ver si en la vida real ha mejorado o sigue tan

desordenado como solía. Me faltan todavía bastantes años para jubilarme. Pienso hacer un viaje

a América durante las vacaciones. Quizá encuentre lo que estoy buscando.

Deseame suerte y hasta el sábado. Rolanda.

* * *

Al recibir su invitación, Sr. Sorge, siempre me pongo a recordar quien era y lo que hacía. Así que

nunca podré olvidar todo lo que hizo por mi. Bueno, cuando encuentre esos malditos snargles rojos

o cuando quizá cuando pasen 100 años. Hasta entonces siempre recordare esa divertida fiesta en el

restaurante de La Cabeza de Jabalí. Nuestro último libro sobre el viaje a Alaska esta siendo todo un

éxito de ventas. Sigo escribiendo en el periódico. Sigue igual de desordenado. La última mania de

Xenophilus es entrevistarle. Espero que esta carta le anime un poquito. Hemos estado en el sur de

Italia. Está preciosa en esta época del año, a pesar de algunos nubarrones negros. Estaré en la fiesta.

Adios. Luna y Ralf.

* * *

- No ha venido nadie, Richard...

"No ha hecho mas que empezar, Minerva."

Un estruendo rompió el extraño silencio. Un minuto después, el pandemonium de fuegos artificiales que sonaba algo así como "Happy birthday to you".

"Los chicos no me han decepcionado este año."

- También ha venido el grupo de intercambio de Beauxbâtons.

"Veremos cuantas parejas se juntan este año. El record lo tenemos en cuarenta y dos, ¿verdad, Abe?"

- Cuarenta y una, Richard. Traje un tonel de quinientos litros de cerveza, como pediste.

"¿Fría?"

- Casi helada, como a tí te gustaba.

"Chicos y chicas, sois maravillosos. "You're simply the best..." como cantaba Tina Turner. Que empiece la fiesta."

- ¿Por qué son los mejores, Richard?

"Porque lo son. Aunque tengan problemas, saben vivir con ellos y superarlos..."

- Qué notas más absurdas te enviaron.

"¿Las has leído de arriba abajo, Abe? ¿SOBRE TODO LA PRIMERA LETRA DE CADA LÍNEA?"

- No.

"Si."

- Creo que necesito un trago.

* * *

- Richard...

"Si, tu última pesadilla, Karl"

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Uno. Eres un mago oscuro que se da un baño de sangre. Dos. El baño es para mantener un hechizo de magia negra. Tres. El hechizo es para parasitar un cuerpo. Cuatro. Aunque este muerto, sigo siendo un auror con credencial y licencia para matar. ¿Quieres que siga?"

- No tenemos porrque contarrle nuestrra vida, Richard

- ¿Este quien es?

- ¿Te suena el nombrre de Chuikov? Crreo que mi padrre te conoció. Y me dio algo parra ti. "Encarcero"

"Si, Karl, el padre de Alexei fundió las chapas de identificación de los muertos de la colina de Mamaiev y con ellas hizó una daga pensando en ti. Lo que se necesita para romper la maldición."

- Si me matas, matarás también al chico que estoy parasitando.

"Ya no es ningún problema. Por eso he tenido que esperar tando. Lo hemos clonado y le vamos a descargar tu memoria. Te va a sustituir. Está esperando en tu despacho...."

Chuikov aplicó su varita a la sien del todavía Ministro "Vacuum mens" y un hilo plateado empezo a fluir hacia un recipiente.

- "Crucio."

El maleficio no llegó a su destino porque el fantasma hizo caer una librería sobre la cabeza de la recién llegada, a la que reconoció como una tal Joanne Alfarera o Tendera (1), no recordaba muy bien, cómplice del ex-criminal de guerra. Cayó inconsciente.

- ¿Y ésta quien era, Rrichard?

"Es de otro fic. A lo nuestro."

El recipiente ya estaba lleno. Alexei miró fijamente los ojos en blanco y le hundió la daga en el corazón. Un grito inhumano salió de la daga.

* * *

- Minerva, hay una chica de primero que se llama como tú.

- ¿Quien es?

- Me ha llamado la atención por sus buenos trabajos en Transformaciones.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sorge, Minerva Sorge.

- Pídele si quiere venir a tomar el té conmigo.

Por la tarde llegó al despacho de la directora una jovencita alta y espigada. De cabellos entre castaño y cobrizo. Ojos profundos y oscuros. Los pómulos altos y una nariz un tanto afilada.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. directora,

- Buenas tardes, Minerva, llamame Min. ¿Qué tal tus primeros meses en Hogwarts?

- Increible. Tía Pansy me contó algo, pero todavía sigue impresionandome.

- Pansy ¿Eres de padres muggles?

- No lo sé. No conocí a mis padres. Me recogieron abandonada después de la guerra y me acogió la Fundación hasta que vine aquí.

- ¿Sabes por qué te llamas Sorge?

- Claro, todos los chicos de la Fundación sabemos quien fue Richard Sorge. Un gran mago que dio su vida en la lucha contra Grindewald y sus aliados muggles.

- Para algunos fue bastante mas que eso. ¿Te interesaría recibir lecciones particulares conmigo?

- Claro, Sra. Mcgonagall.

- Llámame Min. Será nuestro secreto.

"El círculo se ha cerrado. Ya tengo lo que esperaba. Gracias."

* * *

Notas: (1) Mi pequeña venganza contra Joanne (pottershop) por dejarnos con el corazón en un puño.

THANK YOU, AMERICA. YES, YOU CAN.

Richard.


	14. Lo que quise hacer desde hace

Aviso legal: Esto es un ejercicio. Los derechos legales pertenecen a esos que todos sabéis. No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ellos.

**CAPITULO FINAL.**

Después de los fuegos artificiales, George tomó el micrófono, quiero decir que lanzó el hechizo "Sonorus".

- _Habéis hablado mucho de la sorpresa que tenía preparada. En realidad son dos sorpresas. La primera es..._ (redoble de tambor) _que he conseguido sintetizar un gas que atrapa a los fantasmas._

Risas y, en la pizarra, alguien escribió "xDDD"

- _Si, aunque no te lo creas, estudiando el ectoplasma he llegado a descubrir que aumentando el nivel de argón en el aire los fantasmas se hacen más visibles. Un concentrado de argón los hace casi corpóreos. No los atrapa, pero bueno, tú mismo, Richard._

En la pizarra, el mismo alguien subrayó las letras, "xDDD".

- _Bien, entonces eres el indicado para decirnos qué eso azul que se ve en el espejo._

Sorprendido, el fantasma pudo verse a si mismo en el espejo.

_- He resuelto un problema. Nunca entendí como los fantasmas y los vampiros se veían tan bien afeitados. Ahora podrán hacerlo. Sólo un pequeño problema. No pueden atravesar las paredes._

En efecto, todos pudieron ver sus inútiles esfuerzos para atravesar la pared. Richard no tuvo mas remedio que aplaudir.

_" Me has sorprendido, George. Lástima que no sirva con otra clase de fantasmas."_

Se acercó al propietario de BMW "_Esto, ¿cuánto tiempo dura el efecto de la poción_"

_- Sólo un par de años, quiero decir horas_.

_- Ahora viene la segunda fase. Digamos que es un trabajo de investigación con situaciones corrientes de todos vosotros._

George hizo descender sobre el escenario una pantalla. El proyector chirrió y proyecto una luz blanca sobre la pantalla que poco a poco fue cambiando.

* * *

La primera escena representaba a su socio Malfoy cambiándole los pañales a un bebé pelirrojo (Hugo, el hijo mayor de Ron y Hermione) y la forma en que el pequeño le lanzaba con precisión absoluta un chorro directamente a la corbata. El interesado ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, riendo.

_- Esta me la apunto, George._

_- Eso no es lo peor, dentro de pocos años filmaré la cara que pondrás cuando tu hija Ariane regrese a casa a las tantas con el chico que apuntaba tan bien._

_- Ron Weasley, ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?_

_- No lo sé, Malfoy, no lo sé. Quizá mi mujer debió golpearte más fuerte.._

* * *

La segunda escena nos llevaba a tierras exóticas. Una abnegada cooperante con látigo y bikini de piel de leopardo hacía saltar por el aro a sus compañeros de expedición, el médico, al enfermero y al ingeniero, en una cabaña de paja llena de polvo, espiados por un grupo de nativos cada vez mas numeroso. La interesada anunció:

_- El bikini está en venta y la segunda parte de la película también._

* * *

La tercera escena era el propio George haciendo ensayos en el laboratorio, viendo explotar calderos, tomando pociones que le cambiaban el rostro. Su socio le respondió fingiendo preocupación.

_. Oye, George, la grabación no es buena. No aparece el ensayo de aquella poción azul._

_- Seguro que te confundes..._

_- Si, esa que hizo que se salieran dos cuernos de toro. Pero no te preocupes, tengo las fotos por si algún día los científicos quieren estudiar los efectos._

* * *

Escena cuatro. En ese mismo salón del restaurante. La cámara vibraba y caían partículas de polvo del techo. Estaban discutiendo un grupo de magos extranjeros con Abe Dumbledore:

_- No, Sr. Dumbledore, definitivamente eso no es un terremoto. Todos nosotros hemos sufrido terremotos y esto no lo es._

_- Por favor, Sres. El temblor del edificio y la indicación del sismógrafo son claras. Hay un terremoto., probablemente de nivel 4 en la escala de Richter._

_- No insista. Eso no es un terremoto. Por la vibración y el ritmo del movimiento quizá sea la conjunción de dos terremotos._

Alguien se interpuso ante el proyector.

- _Ya está bien._

_- Quítate de ahí, Potter. O te saco cuando mi hermana tiene algún antojo._

* * *

Quinta escena. Ron Weasley en la biblioteca, estudiando. Encima de él, Hermione Granger, en túnica corta, subida en la escalera, leyendo un libro que ha descubierto en el estante de mas arriba. El pelirrojo mira hacia arriba y después hacia la cámara. Una quaffle aparece de repente, un golpe seco, y la cámara pasa a enfocar hacia la puerta.

_- ¿Qué pasó después, Ron?_

_- Hermione cayó y se golpeó. Tuve que llevarla a la enfermería._

La voz de la enfermera Pompy se dejó oir.

_- Eso que llama golpes parecían chupones, no me ha explicado lo de los arañazos en la espalda ni la inflamación ni los fluidos extraños en la túnica._

_- Ya me pareció a mí que esa noche abrazabas muy fuerte la almohada, Ron._

Entre susurros, "_Gracias, Harry, por no contarlo todo_"

* * *

Última escena: Una película muy antigua, en blanco y negro. Un rejuvenecido Albus Dumbledore hablaba a una jovencita espigada con ropas muggles. La escena siguiente era en un despacho oficial. Una gata entra por la ventana y se convierte en esa jovencita que fotografía unos documentos. Después en un yate, se oye una transmisión de telégrafo, mientras la jovencita estaba en la cubierta abrazada a alguien. De repente, pareció que iban a besarse cuando el proyector explotó sin explicación posible.

_- Bueno, parece que a alguno de los presentes no le ha gustado esta última escena._

_"¿De dónde has sacado eso, Weasley?_

_- Bueno, un contacto del Ministerio._

_"Maldito cabrón. Alexei, está todo listo"_

_- Si, padrrino._

_"Tenemos trabajo. Una visita al Ministro. O a lo que queda de él."_

* * *

Varios años después, en el despacho de la directora.

_- Minerva, me gustaría que vieras el trabajo de la joven Sorge_.

La directora leyó el trabajo. Era realmente muy bueno, superaba de mucho el nivel que se esperaba de una estudiante de último curso.

_- Llámala, me gustaría comentarlo con ella. No podemos dejar que un talento como ése se desperdicie._

_- Está aquí fuera... Pasa por favor, Sorge._

_- Este trabajo es excelente. Deberías especializarte. ¿Qué quieres hacer el próximo año?_

_- Todavía no estoy segura, pero lo que quiero es seguir en Hogwarts. Si, me gustaría estudiar una especialidad, pero lo que mas me gustaría sería enseñar a los pequeños._

_- Con tu permiso, Minerva, me gustaría hacerla profesora auxiliar,_

_- Siempre has tenido buen ojo con tus colaboradores, Hermione. No lo discutiré._

_- Entonces, ¿de acuerdo, Minerva?_

_- ¿De verdad podré enseñar?_

_- Es lo que se supone de un profesor._

_- Hasta mañana._

Riendo, la joven de ojos profundos envió un patronus a alguien. La directora se fijó que el patronus era un leopardo de las nieves, el mismo que Richard. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía muchos de sus gustos.

Después de que todos se marcharan del despacho, la profesora Mcgonagall meditó unos sintantes y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un pergamino que tenía preparado desde hacía varios meses. Escribió también una breve nota para el Ministerio y despachó los dos escritos con las lechuzas que siempre tenía cerca.

Escribió también en la última página de su diario.

"Todo lo pendiente esta resuelto. Ahora vengo."

Cerró el libro y abrió la caja de laca. La píldora blanca seguía en el compartimento secreto. Durante veinticinco años, cada mañana pensaba en tomarla y marcharse. A veces no podía resistir. En todas esas ocasiones, Albus se lo había impedido. Todavía tenía cosas que terminar. Después de la guerra, volvió a esa costumbre, pero los últimos siete años, alguien le había hecho aplazar su último viaje.

Pero ésta sería la última vez. Se la puso en la boca. El sabor era de almendras amargas. La tomó con un poco de agua. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. Sólo había notado un golpe en el pecho y un instante de dolor. Antes de abrir del todo los ojos, un cálido abrazo ya la estaba envolviendo. Unos labios buscaban los suyos, todavía sorprendidos. Había estado esperándolos mucho tiempo.

_"Ya estás aquí, Minerva."_

_"Ya no tengo nada pendiente. Ahora estaremos juntos por fin. Para siempre."_

Sin dejar de besarlo, fue dando la vuelta. En el suelo estaba tendido el cuerpo inmóvil de una mujer muy mayor, vestida de negro. La espuma le salía por la boca. No quiso mirar más. Dejaba atrás ese cuerpo al que había llegado a odiar.

En la pared había un nuevo cuadro. Al lado del de Albus Dumbledore. Se reconoció, mucho mas joven. De pie sobre un jardín zen, con la caja abierta en la mano. En la tapa, unos caracteres canji pedían "No molesten, por favor." Richard se echó a reír, contagiando a Minerva y a todos los retratos del despacho. Esas risas provocaron que alguien entrara en el despacho. Hermione y Minerva Sorge casi chocaron con algo caído en el suelo.

_- Minerva, ¿qué has hecho?_

En la pizarra, una tiza empezó a escribir.

_"Lo que quise hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tiene que ocupar su despacho, directora."_

A los pocos minutos, alguien mas entró en el despacho tropezando con las dos mujeres, que seguían inclinadas sobre el cuerpo.

_- ¿Minerva Mcgonagall, se puede saber qué significa esta nota? ¿Por qué tendría que sustituirte? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

Al verla, los retratos cesaron en sus risas y saludaron. El recién llegado calló de repente al reconocer el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Minerva Sorge estaba llorando abrazada a Hermione.

-_ Llegué a quererla. Era la abuela que siempre quise tener._

_- Ella lo quiso así._

* * *

A Minerva no le gustaban los funerales. (al autor tampoco) Digamos que porque ha asistido a demasiados. Hubo ceremonia, discursos, lágrimas (algunas de cocodrilo), muchas flores, una orquesta de gaiteros escoceses, un coro del ejército ruso y una batería de lanzacohetes Katiusha. Todo en honor de la Sra. Minerva Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts, coronel del Servicio de Inteligencia británico, mayor del Comité de Seguridad del Ejército ruso, Medalla de servicios distinguidos, Orden de Merlín de 1ª clase, Medalla al valor, caballero de la Legión de Honor, Purple Heart, entre otras condecoraciones.

Sus méritos militares sólo cedían a los académicos, Presidenta dela Confederación Internacional de Magos, doctora por veinte universidades, Toison de Oro... probablemente la docente más laureada del mundo mágico y muggle. Autora de libros de su especialidad y de una guía de autoayuda y bla, bla, bla...

Después de todas estas tonterías, las cenizas de Minerva Mcgonagall descansaron en el fondo del lago, junto a las de Richard.

Al final de la ceremonia, cuando todos volvían, una triste joven seguía en la orilla del lago cuando oyó un carraspeo y al volverse, se dio cuenta de que la Ministra la estaba esperando. Se levantó inmediatamente.

_- Sra. Ministra. ¿Quería decirme algo?_

_- Si, Srta. Sorge. Mi marido tiene algunos papeles que quiere entregarle. ¿Podrá pasar por nuestra residencia?_

_- Si, Sra. Ministra, pero es que..._

_- Si, ¿quería algo más?_

_- ... bueno, ¿sabe si estará...?_

La Ministra sonrió para sus adentros. A Minerva le hubiera encantado ver como la explosión del amor rompía el velo de la muerte y la tristeza. Seguro que lo estaba viendo en primera fila. Fingió una seriedad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

_- Lily vuelve esta tarde en el Hogwarts Express. Mañana sería un buen día para venir porque habrá una pequeña celebración y estarán todos los chicos de la familia y algunos amigos. Está invitada, naturalmente. Mi hija insistió en ello._

_- No le preguntaba por ella, Sra. Potter._

_- Ah, claro. Sí, Al volvió ayer de Francia ¿Va a devolverle el sueter Weasley por fin?_

La joven enrojeció pero no le perdió la mirada.

_- Él nunca me lo ha pedido. Y no es lo que piensa... Sra. Ministra._

La Ministra se echó a reír y, antes de que la joven se repusiera de la sorpresa, la abrazó y la besó en ambas mejillas.

_- Por favor, llámame Ginny. Creo que nos veremos bastante a partir de ahora._

Le gustaba esa chica valiente y luchadora. Con razón su hijo repetía su nombre en sueños, aunque al despertar pareciera ignorarla. Los Potter no habían cambiado. Tan lentos como el caballo del malo. Y esta vez Richard estaría muy ocupado como para ayudarles. Pero ella sí. Las madres tienen que ayudar a encontrar buenos partidos para sus hijos.

_"No esté tan segura, Ministra. Ya le ayude. ¿Quien cree que le hizo "olvidar" el sueter?"_

* * *

_- Gracias por venir, Srta. Sorge. La profesora Mcgonagall me nombró albacea de su testamento. Tengo que informarle que la ha nombrado su heredera universal. Minerva no tenía muchos bienes propios, una casa y una cámara en Gringott's con unos 10 mil galeones. Pero también le transfiere el fideicomiso de la herencia del Sr. Sorge, con un capital invertido de 2 millones de galeones que le dará una renta anual de 100 mil. Minerva los donaba a la Fundación Parkinson y a otras instituciones benéficas. Espero sus instrucciones sobre el nuevo destino de esa renta._

Sorprendida, la joven respondió después de pensar un instante.

_- No, Sr. Potter. Esa renta seguirá llegando a las instituciones que lo necesiten. Sería una ingrata indigna de mi nombre si se lo quitaba. Hay muchísima gente que lo necesita mucho más que yo. Ya soy mayor de edad y viviré de mi trabajo, no del de otros. Hermione, quiero decir la profesora Granger, me ha ofrecido un trabajo de profesora auxiliar. Necesito poco y puedo vivir de ese salario._

_- Sabía que diría eso, También pidió que le entregará esta carta._

Le entregó un sobre sellado. Cambió de expresión y de registro.

-_ Cuando la hayas leído, baja al jardín. Los chicos te están esperando. Albus decía que necesitaban un jugador más en su equipo. Se llevará una sorpresa._

El Sr. Potter salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Minerva leer la carta a solas.

"Querida Minerva:

Cuando oí tu nombre por primera vez vi cumplido mi deseo más secreto. No pudo ser hace setenta años. Los siete años que te he visto he sido feliz observando como crecías. Por tí aplacé una decisión que tenía tomada desde el fin de la guerra. He vertido todo el amor que me quedaba dentro hasta hoy. Pero he decidido que no quiero ser para ti una abuela de noventa y cinco años sino una amiga de veintiuno un poco loca. Será la forma de poder entenderte mejor. Aunque no siempre me veas, estaré dándote ánimos.

Hasta siempre.

Minerva Mcgonagall.

P.D. Te adjunto tu regalo de cumpleaños. Un bono para pasar una semana de vacaciones en las islas con ese chico que-tú-sabes. No te perdonaré que desaproveches el viaje. Además creo que en ese hotel no hay habitaciones individuales."

La joven sonrió, guardó la carta y bajó al jardín. Tenía un trabajo pendiente.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Un gran saludo a todos los que han reído con esta pequeña serie de humor, en especial a los que habéis tenido el detalle de escribir. Paloma (Zafiro potter), Sonimary, Silvia (anatripotter), oscarlos, pottersita, Niernath y GuilletheGryff . Bueno, ya os dije que me resistía a enterrar a Richard.

**Buenas noches y buena suerte. Richard.**

**P.D. Thank you, America.**


End file.
